Storms of Lightning
by dragon of spirits
Summary: A new girl comes to the temple. Almost immediately Rai likes her, but he knows nothing about her past, and she wont say a thing. And who's the person watching them? R&R! FIRST STORY DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO!
1. New Student

New Student Normal Pov 

Raimundo sat outside playing with a weed. Thoughts went through his head. _I can't believe I'm shoku warrior. It's amazing._ _I'll save the whole world and have girls swarming around me._ He started day dreaming of one day saving a beautiful girl, and walking on the beach. She was walking ahead of him so he didn't see her face. Then she started turning. He waited eagerly to see, but never got a chance

"RAI! WAKE UP!" someone yelled.

He snapped out of his daydream and quickly covered his ears. He saw Kimiko standing above him. He started standing up and brushing himself off.

"Hey girl, ya didn't have to scream." Rai said annoyed.

" I was gonna punch you if you didn't get up from the yell." Kimiko said grinning.

" Why you... Hey why'd you wake me up anyway?" Rai asked.

" Oh yeah, there's a new Dragon and Master Fung wants us to come and meet her. Come on were going to be late!" Kimiko said running ahead. Rai chased after her.

When they got there, The new student wasn't there yet.

" She has been momentarily delayed. Raimundo, as Shoku warrior you will show her around the temple. She has traveled far to get her. All the way from Master Monk Guan's temple." Master Fung said.

" Yes, Master Fung." Rai replied bowing slightly and walking up a little to peer into the sky.

" Guys look! It Dojo." Clay said, who was also looking. Dojo came flying down from the sky.

" Young monks I would like you all to meet Addy. She is the dragon of lightning and will be training with us for a while." Master Fung said.

Raimundo couldn't take his eyes off her. She had light brown hair with blond and brown highlights, golden brown eyes with a tinge of emerald, and she was just a drop shorter then himself.

"Hey!" She said " nice ta meet ya all." She was cheerful and seemed nice enough. Kimiko was he first to reply.

" Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. It'll be great to have another girl on the team!" she said.

Clay was next to speak " I'm Clay Bailey. Nice to meet you little missy."

Then Omi went up " I am Omi. It is and honor to meet you… and you to meet me!" He said, grinning widely.

" Thanks… I think." She replied.

Rai, last of all, walked up. " That's Omi for ya. Big head just like his ego." He said smirking. Omi frowned " By the way, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm gonna show you around the temple."

" Thanks." She replied and smiled at him. He started blushing.

**Rai's Pov**

Why are you blushing you idiot! She must think you're so weird… I mean you just met her and she probably already thinks you're mental! Okay, get a hold of yourself Rai. She's just a girl, a regular girl, that's totally hot and…Wait what am I saying! Get a hold of yourself man! What's wrong with me? Is it possible that I like her, even though we just met?

**Normal Pov **

"Umm… Are you okay Rai?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo blinked back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. So why don't I start showing you around now."

" Sure. Actually, I'd love to see your meditation garden." She said.

" So that's were we'll start." He replied and started walking ahead. She ran to catch up.

**Rai's Pov**

Wow! She has the cutest smile. Compared to Kimiko, she's and angle. Perfect in every way. I really hope I get to spend more time with her.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Rai's acting so weird. Maybe he likes that new girl. I mean I did catch him blushing. Anyway, It's not like I love him. Maybe the two of them could be a nice couple. HAHA! That's hilarious. Who would want to go out with stupid Raimundo. Well, for real, maybe they could go out… and I can help them out! I mean who better to get advise from then someone who spent a long time with Rai. I'm gonna call Kieko now to tell her my great idea!

Normal Pov 

"Hey, Kimiko you all right?" Clay asked.

Kimiko looked up from her daydream "umm ya, just fine, I'm going to go call Kieko now. See you guys later!" Kimiko said, running off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me my friend Clay" Omi said

" Not for long partner." Clay replied and walked off.

" I am mooost confused at were everybody has vanished into thin air to.

( _Were everyone Disappeared to if you don't get it_)

Addy's Pov (still walking next to Rai) 

Wow. This is such a cool temple. It small but nice, and everyone in it that I've met so far is nice. I hope the training's not super hard like at Master Guan's temple. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


	2. New moves or old ones

Addy: Hi! I'm happy I got reviews for my story and remebered I didn't put a disclaimer on the last ch. so,Rai, say the diclaimer

Rai: the disclaimer

Addy(glares) remind me why I like you in my story

Rai: Im hot

Addy: Right... anyways I do not own Xiaolin showdown or there would be a sesone 4 already.on with the story!

* * *

_****_

_**New moves or old ones**_

**Normal Pov (still with Rai and Addy)**

They finally reached the meditation garden.

" So this is it." Rai said.

" Wow! It so nice and beautiful." Addy replied.

" Master Fung told us you trained with Master Monk Guan. Were you the only one?" Rai asked, not wanting to ask too much and sound noisy.

" Well there was me and 3 other students. We were kinda like a team. Why?"

" Oh… just wondering." He said blushing.

She looked at him and smiled and he had the guts to smile back. It was one of thoughs weird moments that you want to end but want to last. Suddenly…

" Young dragons. I would like you to start to show Addy some of your moves. She has much to learn if she wishes to become a true dragon."

**Rai's Pov**

Could you get any more horrible timing?! Master Fung went and ruined the moment. But... maybe there's and upside! I can show off to Addy. Maybe then she might like me more. Sweet!

Normal Pov 

"Okay Master Fung I will show her some move." Rai said

" Thank you Raimundo. I will leave you two now for I see there is much teaching to be done." And with that Master Fung walked away.

**With Kimiko on her cell**

'Yeah Kieko. They would be soooo cute together…. Yes I remember what happened… yeah, I know she said she'd never love again… But this is different!…. Oh come on I was 10 back then…… I won't screw this one up…… yes, Kieko, I'm sure!…So you'll help me…. Great!…. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I'm willing to try…. Okay I'll talk to you later tonight and tell you how it goes… ok bye!

Kimiko hung up her cell phone. " Yes, project get Rai and Addy together is a go! Wow… I have got to come up with a shorter name!" She said to herself and walked out of her room to prepare.

**Back with Rai and Addy**

" So that's how you do typhoon boom." Rai said. They had gotten through all the simple martial arts move and now he was showing of some of his elemental moves.

"That's so cool Rai." She said. He smiled, happy to know she was impressed.

"So you never got to tell me about when you were at Master Monks Guan's temple." Raimundo said sitting down next to Addy.

" Well, it's nothing special, I trained there for a couple month with thoughs three other student. We all got along well and actually learned some stuff."

**Rai's Pov**

Wow! I wonder if she knows everything I just showed her before. Hey, were was she when we went to go train with Master Monk Guan. I know I didn't see her. Did she come after we left? Well, It's possible. We left about three months ago, so that's enough time to train. I wonder why she left?

**Normal Pov**

Rai was about to ask her, but never ended up getting the chance.

" Shen gong Wu alert kids. We had better get going." Dojo said before running off to get the others.

" Why does it always seem like I get cut of from everything!" Rai murmured to himself, and reluctantly trudged to the courtyard.

They were the third to get there. Clay and Omi were both there already, and they saw Kimiko trudging behind Dojo.

" Sure you need all of us?" They heard her ask.

"For the millionth time yes!" Dojo replied basically yelling.

" Alright, alright. No need to scream." She said.

" Can we all go now. I'm getting really itchy." Dojo said.

They all nodded their heads and Dojo super-sized. All the monks hopped on and took off.

* * *

Addy; Wow this chapter is short. I'll try to make it longer if ppl. review

Rai: So read and review ppl.

Addy: ya know you don't have to repeat what I say

Rai (smirks) I like annoying you.

Addy: Anyways, anyone who revies will get a thousand cookies

Rai: Yey! cookies!

Addy: Not for you.

Rai: awwww

Addy: Okay so last time, Read and review.


	3. Showdown Time!

**Addy: Hi ppl!!!!! I Finally updating but im upse cuz i only got 2 reviews soo Dragon Of Energy You get a kazilion cookies instead of just a thousand and Jack's Obsessed Fangirl , on special request, you get chocolate ice cream!!!!! c wat ppl. get if they review!**

**Omi: Can I have a cookie! ( gives puppy dog eyes)**

**Addy: Oh okay. ( hands cookie.)**

**Rai: Hey not fair i want!!! ( Omi and rai start fighting over cookie)**

**Addy: Okay i've got to go seperate them but first: i do not own xiaolin showdown, just the people I make up. so On woth the story... Rai don't bite Omi!!!!!**

* * *

__

_**Showdown Time!**_

**Normal Pov (on Dojo's back)**

"Okay Kimiko, what's the Shen Gong Wu this time?" Clay asked

Kimiko pulled a scroll out of her bag.

" It says her that it's the time warpwhip…."

"It allows its user to travel to any time period. Kinda of like the sands of time, just you can't tell were your going. It's what Dashi used when her couldn't decide were to vacation." Dojo said

" That seems like a lame Shen Gong Wu. How'd you get back?" Rai asked.

" You just rewhip it. It wasn't one of Dashi's best Wu so it's no big if we don't get it… Okay, here we are. Let's start looking cuz the itching is killing me!' Dojo said picking up a stick and starts scratching.

" Um… Kimiko, who's that?" Addy said pointing at a gothic boy with red hair and that was wearing a robe.

"Oh, that's just dumb Jack Spicer. Don't worry he's no..." Before she can finish she was cut off.

" Xiaolin losers, this Wu is mine, just like all the other Wu I won from you!" He said

" Jack when was the last time you actually won us!?" Kimiko replied.

"Umm… Aww Kimiko, you ruin all the fun of taunting. And in front of the new girl." Jack said pouting " Jack Bots' attack!"

" Why do ya drag these things Jack. Well just have to kick some bot butt!" Clay said jumping into action. The others joined in. In less then a minute, they had all the bots defeated.

" Guys the Wu!" Rai yelled.

They all turned around and saw Jack about to grab the Wu.

" Next time Xiaolin wannabes!" Jack said. He reached down to grab it but in those 3 milliseconds, something happened.

" Nowayjack!Shokulightingsprint!" Someone yelled.

" Who in tarnations?" Clay asked

In a millisecond Addy was standing next to Jack with her hand on the Wu.

" Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" She said

" Umm... what's your name?"

"Addy"

" Okay, Addy I accept! My monkey staff against your…"

" Eye of Dashi. The games dodge the shooting stars. First one to grab the Wu with out getting hit with a star wins! Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The background changed and they went up a million miles. They were in a place kinda like the Milky Way.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" The showdown started. Addy and Jack started dodging rocks shaped like stars while trying to get the Wu first.

" Okay I am really lost! Someone explain what's happening!"

" I haven't got the slightest clue." They all watched, cheering for Addy, and trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

" Okay I think I got it. Addy challenged Jack to a showdown. He games falling stars and Addy right now is trying to get the Wu while jack is also trying but Jack and Addy both are not getting nowere because every time they try going forward the rock blocks there path making them jump back." Omi said matter-of-factly

" Come again?"

" No time look!" They all turned their attention to the showdown. A huge rock was about to hit Addy!

" LOOK OUT!"

" ABOVE YOU!"

" JUMP AWAY!"

" CAREFUL!"

They all screamed warning Addy to watch out for the rock. She looked up and saw the rock. They all breathed a sigh of relief but started hyperventilating (not literally) when she just stood there.

" Move Addy!' Rai yelled

Addy Pov 

I wish they would be quiet for a second so I can concentrate! Okay, It's now or never.

**Rai's Pov**

Is she mental!!!!!!!! If she doesn't move now she'll get squashed!

**Normal Pov**

" Shoku lightning sprint!" she yelled.

" What in the world?!"

" I don't believe it!"

" How can she do that!"

They all watched in amazement as Addy ran fast as lightning shredding her way through the boulders.

" Hey, she can't do that!" Jack yelled, but quickly shut up when a huge rock fell on his tail. " OWW!"

Addy grabbed the Wu and the showdown was over.

* * *

**Addy With Rai and Omi each with a new cookie**

**Addy:Oooo... cliffie and, Well, I finally got you guys to stop fighting. How'd you like the new ch.!**

**rai: it was k.**

**Omi:mmmm ( meaning mouth full of cookies can't talk but it was good!)  
**

**Addy:Thanx 4 being so supportive (sigh) Okay Pleeeease review. im not putting the next ch. till i get at least 5 reviews!!!! **


	4. You're a What!

**Addy: Okay i have offically given up on 5 reviews. i'll live with what I get. I wanna thank 2 ppl. 4 reviewing. Tietum, ****You get 100000 cookies. And, Again on request Jack's Obsessed fangirl gets mint icecream... but this is a note 2 you. Start telling me how my story is or no more ice cream**

**Rai: Say how great I am**

**Addy: No don't. rai's ego will get bigger then it is right now he may seem sweet in the story but he gets annoying.**

**Rai: Hey!**

**Addy: I still like you.**

**Rai: Yey!**

**Addy: Okay so i don't own XS but i do own he ppl. who don't come in this ch.but the next and my idea and... well myself. LOL On with the story!!!!  
**

* * *

**You're a What!!!**

They all stared at Addy in disbelief with their jaws hanging down. Rai finally got the guts to speak.

" I… don't understand… You're a Shoku!"

**Addy's Pov**

Oh god I'm in trouble now.

**Normal Pov**

" Umm… I guess I have a little explaining to do." She said.

" A little! more like a ton!" Kimiko said.

" 5 million tons" Clay added in.

" Lets start off with why you didn't tell us." Rai questioned

" Guys, listen, its really no big deal. I was sent here to practice and Master Guan told me not to tell. No big deal." Addy said trying to end this conversation.

"NO BIG DEAL! Addy, you're a Shoku, that's a big deal!" Kimiko yelled.

"Okay a little big deal but really guys…"

" Can we continue this conversation on the way back" Dojo asked.

They all jumped on and started flying back.

**On Dojo's Back**

" And that's how I got here." She said after finishing explaining her whole story.

" Wow! So you really did train with Master Guan. And you have your own team?"

" Yup. Kayla, dragon of light, Lee, dragon of darkness, Sara, dragon of metal, and me. We were all friends and all Wudai warriors."

" So tell me why'd you leave?" Rai asked

" Wait!" Omi interrupted" May I first see your Wudai weapon?" ha asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Sure." She pulled out two fans." These are the Fans of the storm. Knock yourself out." She said

" Are you implying I make myself unconscious?" Rai smacked his head, but Addy giggled.

**Rai's Pov**

Even though I'm kinda angry with her I still think she's cute. And her giggle sounds so sweet.

**Normal Pov**

" Never mind, just check them out Omi." She said.

Oh… right sarcasm." He replied, then blushed and busied himself with examining the fans.

" Sooo…. Why'd ya leave?"

" Oh right, it's not like I really had a chance. Master Guan wanted each of us to get individual training to help us in places that we need work in while strengthening what we were good at. He sent us each to a separate temple. Me to the Xiaolin, Sara to the Shurikan, Kayla to Kinom and Lee to the Tenli. It's only temporary though." Addy finished. Rai's face fell.

**Rai's Pov**

So she'll leave? This is so not fair! I like one girl and I can't even be with her! I don't even know if she likes me back. This day is turning out to be a bummer.

**Addy's Pov **

Well I told them. I wonder how they're reacting. One look to the face says it all. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I still wanna see my team again. I'm stuck in the middle. If only they could come with me Especially Rai… wait why'd I just say that! I can't like him, he's probably already going out with Kimiko. This days turning out a bummer.

**Kimiko's Pov**

What She's leaving! How am I supposed to get them together if she's not here! I was really looking forward to having a new girl on the team. This day turning out to be a bummer. _( Note: i thought it be cute if they all thought the same thing.. well kinda the same)_

**Normal Pov**

There was an awkward silence. All of them, thinking over the news that they were just told. Omi spoke first. " So you will not be joining our team? This is mooost upsetting"

"You can say that again."

" This is mooost upsetting"

Clay gave Omi a stare.

"Oh right, sarcasm." He said and shut up.

" So how long will you stay with us?" Rai asked

" Don't worry guys. It will be at least a couple month, if not more."

They all cheered... up a drop.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Yes! A couple month! I can work with that. Project get A and R together is a go. Hey, that's a much catchier name… plus easier to say

**Normal Pov**

" kay, all off who's going off. Were back." Dojo said

"Hey Omi, an I have my fans back?"

" Oh yes, they are very beautiful but I don't see how they can be used in battle." Omi said.

" Not good in battle!' Addy said, jumping off Dojo.

" Let me show you just what they can do!" She shot 2 blades of lightning at Omi, each narrowly missing.

Omi stared wide eyed. " don't dis the fans" Addy said smirking

" It seems I have made a foolish mastake.I have learned my lesson. I must go now and… wash the fish!" He said running off. They all bursted out laughing.

" That-was-sweet-Addy!" Kimiko exclaimed, in between giggles.

" I've never seen Omi run so fast" Clay said, starting a new round of laughter.

When they finally calmed downa little, Omi walked back in.

" Sorry about that Omi. Hop your not angry with me?"

" Oh not at all. I, as you say, dissed your weapon. I have hard feelings no more." Omi said

' it's no hard feelings" Rai corrected.

" That to."

" Why'd you always say that to, I mean…." Rai and Omi got in a huge argument about slang.

" Hey Kimoko. I'm going to master fung now, wanna come?" Addy asked

" anythings better then lisening to them argue about grammer." She said and they walked away gigling.

Clay glanced at the boys and the girls. " Hmm I really should break them up…. Hey gals! Wait up!"

**Addy's Pov **

Well, here goes everything

* * *

**Addy: Yey! I'm a shoku! Rai how'd you like this ch. **

**Rai; Sob...**

**addy: why you crying?**

**rai: because you're gonna leave us.**

**addy: I'll be with you for a little though**

**Rai: i'll feel better If I have a cookie.**

**Addy: okay ( hands cookie and Omi randomly walks in)**

**Omi: HEY! I wanna cookie ( rai and Omi wrestles for cookie)**

**Addy: Not again. Okay review my story please because i really want reviews. Tell me if I should stop Omi from wrestling Rai Cuz frankly im not in the mood right now. Anyways reeeevieew!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Telling All

**Addy: Yey!! Ch.5 of my story is up. Now it is time to thatnk the reviewers**

**Rai: I'll Do It! Dragon of spirits would like to thank **

u -know-who 

annonymous

Eye of the Eagle

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

miniku

and last but not least... tietum!

**All you guys get ICE CREAM!!! ( Jack's Obsessed fangirl this is for u!) Theres a huge ice cream sunday stand over there.Enjoy!**

**Addy: I will always give out Ice cream to my reviewers s. So review. SO Review!!!!! Now I do not own XS or anybodyy Hui created.Just the ppl.I created.Oh and if you relized Rai and Omi have stoped fighting because they didn't get ice cream! HAHA! I"M EVIL!... well They'll get if there good  
**

**Rai And Omi: YEY!!! ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

**Telling All**

**Normal Pov**

" So that's pretty much it Master Fung." Addy said. She had just finished explaining what had happened and she was happy that he was taking it nicely.

Still doing his slow martial art moves he said, " Someone should inform Master Monk Guan that you have arrived. Clay, Kimiko."

They nodded and both started leaving, Addy walked behind him but was stopped.

"Addy please stay here for a few more moments."

She turned around and walked back to Master Fung. Kimiko and Clay also started turning back, but Master Fung motioned them away. They looked at Addy and gave her a sorry-we-can't-be-here look. She smiled as a way of saying it was okay, and they left.

" So Master Fung what would you like to know?"

" You have told us all about your time at the temple, but I would like to know were you lived before that."

She shuffled her feet on the floor." Well…um… I really spent most of my time at the temple. I went when I was just 10 and was happy there. Especially when I found out I was a dragon."

" And before that"

" …I wanna forget what happened before that. I'm sorry Master Fung."

" No, it is okay, you may leave now." And with that Addy left the room.

Dojo slithered in "what was that all about?"

" If only I knew. I can tell there is much pain in this girls past, but instead of dealing with it she wishes to forget it."

" Okay… what ever you say Master Fung." 'Just nod and smile'

**In the garden**

Rai and Omi were still arguing when Addy got back. She wasn't in the best mood and was not to be messes with. When she passed Kimiko and Clay they both waved and said they sent the message. She gave a small smile at them. But when she got to Rai and Omi…

" Omi! You can't wash Fish! It's impossible!

" Oh yes you can. You just dip them in water and scrub!

" But they live in Water!

Addy rolled her eye's at how far this dumb argument had gone. Finally she couldn't take it.

" Guys I've had enough! You two have been arguing about the dumbest things since we got back! Who cares if you can wash a fish! Just give it up all ready!" She yelled.

They both paused for a second, surprised at this out burst then started yelling excuses we he was right.

She threw her arms up in frustration " I give up! Ah!" She yelled and stormed to her room.

" This calls for a girl to girl talk." Kimiko said. She started for Addy's room then paused.

" Oh and boys, take Addy's advise and give it up" She said and marched away.

**With Addy**

She slammed the door closed (well as much as you can slam a rice paper door) and plopped down on her bed. She screamed into her pillow for a few minutes. It made her feel better just to let steam off. Then picked up a picture she kept hidden. It was of 4 kids. They were all smiling and having an awesome time! She sighed, remembering that day, It had been just before Master Monk Guan had separate them If only her team was here, they always could cheer her up.

' Why does this always happen to me' She thought

' I wish I could just tell them and end it all but it's not that simple. Whenever someone brings up my past and tries to get me to talk about it. I hate it! I hate my past! I hate the man who made my past terrible! I hate to be separated from my team! I hate that I like a boy but can't be with him! And I hate my life right now! '

She screamed into her pillows again and started to calm down.

She sighed ' that's not true and I know my life's not horrible. I just feeling weird today'

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Addy looked up from the picture.

" Who's there"

"It's Kimiko. Can I come in?"

She heard some shuffling then a sigh.

" Sure, why not"

Kimiko opened the door and understood what the shuffling was. Addy was trying to stuff something's on the floor into her closet. She gave a small grin.

" Sorry, My rooms still kinda messy. I haven't really got time to put everything away."

" No prob. My rooms also a mess. So… what's up?"

"Nothing"

" Do you like the temple?"

" Yeah"

**Kimiko's Pov**

Wow! This conversation is getting nowhere! I've got to find something to talk about.

Normal Pov 

She glanced around the room looking for something to talk about and spotted the picture

" Who's that?"

Addy gave a small smile.

" that's my team you wanna see?"

" Sure!" Kimiko replied, she plopped down next to Addy.

Kimiko's Pov 

Yes! Were getting somewhere now baby! Maybe this whole Rai Addy thing will work! And maybe she can help me with my love a little. That boy in the picture looks cute… but then again so is jack… In a weird gross way! I can't belive I even thought that. I think I have to go clean my brain, but first I wanna find out about Addys team! Who knows how this can help!

* * *

**Addy: So I hope your enjoing the story so far! i gave ai and Omi Ice cream because they were being good! Now i have an ofer 2 make. I need a guest to come and be Jacks sidekick for the next ch!!! So you wanna star in the story..review fast cuz I don't have all eternity to wait!**

**Jack: I mean, who wouldn't want to be with me!**

**Addy: How'd you get her.**

**Jack: I'm a boy genuis I have my ways!**

**Addy: oookkaaay... Well Review and too get in just put your name or the name you wanna be called and a drop about you! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Not Again

**Addy: yeah! new ch. is out! And its a good one.**

**Omi: Oh yes addy and jack and...**

**Rai: Don't give it away crome dome!**

**Omi: Right... Now to thank the reviews.**

**Rai: i wanna!**

**Omi: You did it last time, I get to now!.. so thank you...**

_**Its MEEEEEEEE **_

_**katara1234**_

_**miniku**_

_**fallyn  
**_

_**Rai's rocking Fan**_

**and..._Jack's Obsessed Fangirl_ and since she was the first to review she is guest staring in my story the rest of you guys gets ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rai: Dragon of spirits doesn't own any Xioalin showdown stuff , just everything she created. Like this whole story! On with this ch.!!!!!!**

* * *

**Not Again**

" _That's my team, you wanna see?"_

" _Sure!" Kimiko replied. She plopped down next to Addy._

" Okay, The girl on the far right is..." Addy started

" Shen Gong Wu alert kids! Look alive!" Dojo yelled.

" You couldn't have chose better timing!" Kimiko said sarcastically.

" I don't choose the times just yell 'em out."

"Arr…"

" It's okay Kimiko. I'll show you it when we get back." Addy said.

" Okay, come on. We don't wanna be he last ones there."

**Addy's Pov**

Wow! Talk about exciting first day. I've already made friends with the team and this will be the second showdown today. I better get going.

**Normal Pov**

Addy chased after Kimiko.

They were the second to get there. Clay was already there and Omi and Raimundo were racing to get there first. When they did get there, they were panting and out of breath.

" Okay-dojo-were-here. Whats-the-wu?" Rai said, panting.

" You know, as Shoku you're expected to get here first, not last." Dojo said

Rai gave him an angry glare " Why'd you think I was running!"

" Now is not the time. Lets just get going before Spicier get there."

They all got and dojo and started on there way.

This was the order they sat in: Omi, Kimiko, Rai, Addy and Clay. Rai and Omi kept giving each other angry glares over Kimiko. Finally she had enough.

" Will you stop it! I would like to not have to look at your angry faces every 2 seconds! " She yelled.

Omi and Raimundo looked at each other, and she thought they would make up.

Omi started" Rai… You started it!"

" No way! You…"

" Okay Kimiko why not tell us the Shen Gong Wu so we can get a little peace." Addy said.

" Ya, it's louder in here then at a Texas bull match." Clay said, with one of his colorful metaphors.

Kimiko pulled a scroll from her bag.

" This time it's the dragon dagger. It can change into any kinda of…thingy."

"Thingy?"

'"Kinda like a pen knife, but it can it only has one part to it and it can change to what you want."

Hmm… I wonder how it would work with steak?" Clay said, drooling.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and Addy gave a small giggle. She smiled at Rai and he smiled back. It was one of those cute, weird, moments. Of course like whenever they share a moment, they get interrupted.

**BEEP**

"What in the world?" everyone looked at Addy, were the beeping was coming from.

" Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed "Not now!"

" Not now what?" Omi asked.

" Sorry guys but I really have to take this text message. It's from my team. I'll be done before we get to the Wu." She said, and pulled a text messenger out of her pocket.

_Metalcore93: Hi Addy waz up_

_Lightningcute14: hey sara. On my way 2 a wu right now. Kinda in a rush_

_Metalcore93: a wat?_

_Lightningcute14: those things Master G told us about_

_Metalcore93: o.. enjoy… sooo ya meet anyone?_

_  
Lightningcute14: well the team… u mean cute don't u?_

_Metalcore93: Duh!_

_Lightningcute14: umm… well there's this boy…_

_Metalcore93: Ooooo! U have got 2 give me the 411!_

_Lightningcute14: I think he's dating the other girl on the team, but I'm not sure._

_Metalcore93: bummer. At least hes not annoying you this boy won't leave me alone! I'm going mental!_

_Lightningcute14: lol! _

"Earth to Addy! Come on were almost there! You've been talking for ten minutes!" Rai yelled.

"I second!" Addy yelled back.

_Lightningcute14: I g2g sara. ttyl 2nite_

_Metalcore93: byyyyyeeee!_

_**Metalcore93 has logged off**_

"So," Omi asked, " who was that. And what is this wondrous device?"

" Okay, this is a text messenger and that was Sara, my friend from Master Guan's temple."

" Oh! Is she a dragon to?"

" Ya, she's the dragon of metal."

" Okay kids. This is where the Wu should be. Look around this area." dojo said

"Or you can look over here!" jack said, flying down.

Kimiko rolled her eyes

" So what pathetic robots do you have for us today."

"My robots aren't pathetic! And none. I'd like you all to meet my new sidekick Elizabeth!"

A girl walked in from behind some trees. While jack took 3 seconds to go over their plan, Addy observed her. She had brown hair just below her shoulders and was wearing a green tee, black vest, and a pair of khaki pants, gothic tennis shoes (black tennis shoes with one-inch soles) and an amethyst jewel on her necklace.

" You ready to loose Xiaolin wannabes!" she said.

" Not if we kick your butt first!" They all scanned the area looking for the Wu. Addy was the first to spot it. She nudged Kimiko and pointed and they both tried to slowly tiptoe to it. But Elizabeth saw them and made a dash to the Wu. They all started running toward. But only two people touched it…

* * *

**Addy: Oooo.. Cliffy. really big cliffy! Who is loving this story!**

**Everyone: We Are!!!!!!!!**

**Omi: Since I was good... can I have a cookie! **

** Rai: ME too!!!!!! give me cookies!!!!!!!!**

**Addy: Fine just don't annoy me to death.**

**Rai... If I knew annoying would work i would have done it a long time ago...**

**Addy: oh no! what have I created! ( Rai starts singing Barney theme song to annoy her)**

**Addy: AHHHH... SAVE ME!! Oh and review! I'll update soon!**


	7. Who's Winning?

**Addy: Hi, this is usally the part were i go and say something, but Im not in the mood today because im tired so rai you could do it.**

**Rai: Yeh! This is awsome... umm okay for starters lets thank the reviews!**

Eye of the Eagle

dragonridersrock

BLunaRo

miniku

tietum

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

**and... well she reviewed her own story so doesn't count!**

**Addy: hey! I want Ice cream!**

**Rai: Fine everyody including Addy gets ICE CREAM!!!!!!! Plus I also get for being a great person who speaks!**

**addy: Don't push it**

**Rai: Fine, now the disclaimer dragon of spirits doesn't own XS or she would of made me the best in the world!**

**Addy: you'll never learn will you ( sigh) anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! **

* * *

**Who's Winning? **

** Normal Pov**

_But only two people touched it…_

Well… three people. Kimiko, Addy, and Elizabeth all looked up.

"Hey no fair, its 2 against 3.!"

" You didn't even challenge us yet." Kimiko yelled.

" Fine, I challenge you two to a Xiaolin showdown!"

Addy smacked her forehead. " We cold have challenged her!"

" Oops," Kimiko replied, blushing.

"It's still only 2 to 1." Elizabeth said impatiently.

" Not anymore, I'll be on your team." Jack said.

"…… Does it have to be you, can I maybe have a robot so we can win?"

"No! You're my sidekick. Remember that!"

"Fine, I guess Jack could be my second player," she grumbled "we _might_ still win."

"The games obstacle course. You run half way then tag your other teammate who goes till the end. Our lotus twister and Gills of Hamachi against you Fancy Feet and Kuzusu Atom." Jack said

" Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The background changed and they were up on a circular piece of land… just floating in the sky. Kimiko and Jack were at the beginning and Addy and Elizabeth were in the middle waiting for them to start.

" Jack, we've been doing this for at least 3 years. No way can you beat us."

"We'll see about that"

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

The showdown started and Kimiko and Jack took off with Kimiko in the lead.

" Getting tired Jack!"

"Not yet Kimiko, I'll call you when you're in my dust. Lotus twister!" he said narrowly avoiding a spiked ball flying towards him.

They came to a long stretch of land were Elizabeth and Addy were waiting at the end.

" Fancy feet. Ha!" Kimiko said, dashing way in front of Jack.

" Who's leaving who in their dust now!" Kimiko tagged Addy and she started the next part of the course. Jack came about half a minute after Kimiko.

" Go, win this for us." He said panting.

" Took you long enough." She said and dashed ahead.

Addy had to stop for about to seconds when big walls popped up but she used the Kuzusu Atom to get rid of them. And Elizabeth caught up on the swim part by using the Gills of Hamachi to swim faster. They were neck to neck, head to head, even to go as far to say hair to hair!

" Okay time to cheat!" jack said and pushed his watch. " Jack bots, attack the girl!"

Now these Jack bots were kinda, sorta, really dumb. They didn't know which girl to attack, so they did the obvious thing… attack the girl in the front.

" Just a little farther!" Elizabeth said " Ha! I'm winning…. What… NO!" The Jack bots started blocking her way and making her loose.

" Yes!" Addy yelled as she crossed the finish line!

"NO!" Jack yelled

The showdown had ended.

Addy and Kimiko high-fived.

" Nice Kimiko! We beat them bad!"

" Totally!"

The boys were walking over to congratulate them, and Elizabeth was sulking.

" Jack you idiot! You made us loose!" She said and whacked him on the head.

"Oww"

Omi walked over to them.

" Elizabeth, you could be a great Xiaolin warrior on the side of good." He said.

She looked at him, then whacked him on his head. " Your annoying!" she said and walked away with Jack in tow.

" Well… that hurt" Omi said simply. The girls giggled and the boys just rolled there eyes.

" Come on kids, its almost dinner time and I'm hungry!" Dojo said, and took off.

* * *

**Addy: so im hope your all enjoing the story and since Rai won't shut up about his greatness I'll let Omi do this part!**

**Omi: HAHA! You are all privleged to hear me speak to you and should listen to me carefully...**

**Addy: and I thought Rai was egoistic, ya know what I'll do it!**

**Omi: Awwwww.**

**Addy: Please read people! I reeeeally want reviews. im just telling you know that this will not be the only time I will ask for a guest star. Im going to ask at least 3 times in my story. im way interactive... so, umm,... Review!!!! **


	8. Who's Watching

**Addy: Hi people! I am soooo sorry this took for ever to put up but Im in a school production. I signed up for chior and dance and the rehersals are killing me! This ch. is really short because the productions not till tusday then i have to catch up on all my HW. So probally next week Ill be back on my regular scedual and be able to apdate faster! **

**Rai:... Okay, so now it's time to thnk the reviews!Thank you...**

tietum

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

miniku

and...dragonridersrock

**Rai: Thanks u guys a ton! You guys all have reviewed alot of my ch. and that rox!!!!! You all Get 5 million kazilion scoops of any flavor icecream you ask for! wait... that sound sooo mushy... why'd I say that?**

**Addy: because i wrote it that way**

**Rai:... AHHH! _(runs away screaming head off)_**

**Addy: Since Rai is... ocupied, I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own anything exept my stuff that I have created and worked hard on! On with the story!!!!! **

* * *

**Who's watching**

**Normal Pov**

" Nice showdown girls. One of the best I've seen." Clay said.

" Ya, you gals kicked butt out there!" Rai said giving them one of his famous smiles.

" It was most spectacular." Omi said, " though I wish I saw you use your Wudai weapon once. You did not even use them once." Omi said.

Kimiko and Addy glanced at each other.

" Well, I could show you now, but I would rather wait till another showdown comes." Addy replied. " We've already had 2 today. How many more can there be?"

"On our first day we had about 3 showdowns in a row. " Kimiko said.

" I remember. There was the Mantis Flip Coin, the Two Ton Tunic, and the Eye of Dashi." Raimundo said, lying down on Dojo's back.

" Yes, We were most amazing, beating Jack Spicer. We will tell you about it one day." Omi said.

" Okay, I'd like that." Addy said. She shot a smile at Raimundo, who smiled back. Hey both blushed, but luckily no one saw… or so they thought. Someone was watching, in secret, where no one could see, eyeing Rai and Addy and plotting.

* * *

**Addy: So who do you think is watching me and d Rai?Anyone who guesses correctly will be mentioned in the dedication in the begining ...Rai?  
**

** _(Rai runs past screaming head off)_  
**

** Addy: okay... that was weird. Anyways R&R people! I need the reviews or my story cannot live one tell anyone you know 2 review! Just review please!!!!!!! umm... ya thats it! **


	9. Talks and Spies Part 1

**Addy: Hi all, I'm back with another amazing ch! Now I made this ch! Longer and I have a cliffy to break. So first lets thank the reviewers and scince alot of ppl. got it I'll just say everyone,**

**Thank you...**

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

Dragon Of Energy

miniku

tietum

_**and **_dragonridersrock

**You all had exellent guesses but only a few of your were right! You all get ice cream! Now for the moment you all were waiting for!... the answer is  
---------------------------------------------TECHNICAL DIFFICULTYS-----------------------------------------------------------  
**

** Addy: Isn't that sooo cool!**

**Rai: Way!**

**Addy: Well since you all know who it is now I can continue the story. First: I don't own XS or there would have been about a million more seasons! On with the story!  
**

* * *

**Talks and Spies Part 1 **

**At the temple**

" Okay guys I'll go put these Wu in the vault. You got about 2 hours left of your day off. Enjoy it." Dojo said and slithered away.

" So much for a day off" Rai mumbled.

" Hey it was fun getting Shen Gong Wu, and all, I think I'll go to my room though, I'm kinda tired. Night all!" Addy said, and walked away.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Yes now to put my plan into action. Part one: The girl talk.

**Normal Pov**

" Guys I'm going to make sure Addy settles in all right." Kimiko said and ran after her.

" Sooo…what do we do now?" Rai asked.

" I reckon we can all just kick back for a little, and relax." Clay answered

"………. Wanna go spy on the girls?"

" I'd thought you'd never ask!"

Raimundo and Clay ran off, trying to think of the best way to listen in.

" What am I to do now?" Omi wondered out loud and walked aimlessly around.

**With Addy**

" Uchh, How am I supposed to get to my bed?" She asked herself staring at the messy floor with all her belongings on it.

" So much for sleep." She sighed, and started picking.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Addy looked up.

" Umm … come in" She said, she would of opened the door but she was stuck behind an avalanche of clothe.

Kimiko opened the door.

" Hey Addy, everything okay?"

"Yeah…Oh right I promised to show you the picture, didn't I?" Kimiko nodded.

" Sorry, I forgot, just it's been a really….."

" Don't worry we've all been through them and now what it 's like." Kimiko said reassuringly.

" Okay, thanks, umm… 1 sec." Addy said. She started climbing over mountains of stuff and finally reached her bed. She pulled out her picture again. She started at it for a moment then turned around. Kimiko had already climbed over all her things and was sitting on her mat, so she sat down beside her.

"So as I was saying before Dojo came, this was my team from Master Guan's temple. The girl on the far right is Kayla. I told you guy's before that she's the dragon of light. I think she was training at the Kinom Temple. Kayla's bubbly and hyper a lot of the time, and mostly an air brain. But she can be dead serious when you need her to. She's also really fun to be around, mentally-crazy fun, but fun." They both giggled as if this was some inside joke that only they got. Rai and Clay, who were trying to listen from Rai's room, which was right next to Addy's, could only here them giggling.

**With Raimundo and Clay**

" I can't here diddly over here! They got a be talking about something good, and I can't here it!" Rai said and kicked the door. Luckily it didn't break.

" Don't worry partner, we'll find a way to listen in." Clay said, " Maybe a listening Wu?"

"We don't got any… what about the Mind Reader Conch?"

" It only listens to thoughts…"

Raimundo snapped. "I know! We combine the Shroud of Shadows and the Serpent's Tail, then we can phase through the wall and well be invisible so the girls won't see us!"

" That makes no sense, but I'm all for it! " Clay said happily. They ran to get the Wu they would need.

On the way they past Omi.

" Hi Omi, bye Omi!" Rai said, running past.

" See ya little partner!"

Omi spun around trying to keep up, but quickly lost.

" I have no idea what just happened" Omi said. He shrugged and continued walking aimlessly

* * *

**Addy: Okay that was a weird ch! What ever the rest of the ch. will be posted soon as in eventully. So people please review! I would write more but im tired. oh and if you didn't catch who the mystery person is, you'll find out soon! um...REVIEW!**


	10. Talks and Spies Part 2

**Addy: Sorry to all my reviewrs and readers! I was busy and couldn't write. But as Always I shall thank the reviewers!**

**Thanks...**

Dragon Of Energy

miniku

KingdomHeartsQueen

Eye of the Eagle

And...

dragonridersrock !!!!! **Thank you all my old and newer reviewers! I luv them all! You all Get ICE CREAM!!!! Come on who doesn't love it! Anyways...**

**Rai: I want ice cream.**

**Addy: NO! Now I don't own XS blah blah blah and NOW THE STORY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Talk and Spies Part 2 **

**Normal Pov**

**With Addy and Kimiko**

" So right next to Kayla, is Lee. He's her twin brother. You can kinda see the resemblance, but they are really different. He's totally focused on the task that needs to be done. And will always try to do it right the first time.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Oh so that the boy who I thought was cute before. Nice name and he looks nice… wonder if we would work out…

**Normal Pov**

" kimiko…Kimiko…KIMIKO!" Addy yelled.

" Wa?"

" You were spaced out, like in your own dream world."

" Oh… Sorry." She said blushing.

Addy giggled. " No prob. So anyway, Lee's okay, he's super nice and all and really fun." Kimiko looked like she was in her own dream world again, this time she was staring at the picture.

Addy grinned." Hey Kimiko, how'd ya like to talk to my friends. Lee will be on."

" For Real!… I mean, sure." Kimiko said, blushing again.

" Just give me your address and I'll put it on so you can talk."

" Okay it's 2cute2btru . Um… how'd you know he'll be on?" Kimiko asked.

Still typing, Addy answered, " We all agreed to go on at the same time every day, and its almost 7."

"Oh right, okay I'm going to go get my messenger now. Talk to ya soon!" Kimiko said, running out.

**With Raimundo and Clay**

" Okay ready?" Rai asked.

"Yup, nothings showing. 1,2,3…. GO!" Clay said and they ran through.

Made through a couple of big piles of… stuff, before they stopped phasing. They both glanced around and saw Addy sitting down, typing, and Kimiko, nowhere to be found.

" Dra…!" Rai started saying, but quickly covered his mouth.

Addy glanced around; trying to see were the noise came from. Raimundo and Clay stood perfectly still, trying not to make a word. They wanted to slip out, but since they were trying hard not to make noise, it would be kinda hard to say its name.

Addy got up, and started walking to were they were standing. Rai felt beads of sweat falling down his face. She stood still for a second, just listening. Then as quick as lightning (Her element. Hehe) she grabbed the air were Rai and Clay were, and pulled off the clock.

" Um… hi Addy, everything's fine I assume so we'll jut be going." Raimundo said, creeping out.

" Not so fast," Addy said, stepping in their way, " Why were you in here… You were trying to spy on us! Weren't you!"

" No, Yes, well maybe just a little" He replied

" Ah!" She kicked both of them out of her room.

Raimundo and Clay got up from where they were kicked to, " Well, that didn't go as well as planed." Clay said.

"….Wanna go annoy Omi now?"

" Why not." Clay and Raimundo went to annoy who was still walking aimlessly in circles.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Okay lets see who's on! Somebody named Metalcore92, Lightningcute14, Shadowboi, and lightgal20? I have no clue who's who? They already started talking; maybe there are some clues.

Text Pov

_**Lightingcute14 has signed on **_

_**Metalcore92 has signed on**_

Lightningcute14: Hi Sara, waz up? 

_Metalcore92: Training is HARD! Can you believe it!_

_Lightningcute14: Lol! It was had at MG's temple to ya know_

_Metalcore92: Ya, but at least there I new wat I was doing!_

**_Shadowboi has signed on_**

_Shadowboi; Hi all _

_Lightinngcute14: Hey Lee, anythin' happnin?_

_Shadowboi: No, just training._

_Lightningcute14: Oh u guys r unlucky! I got a freeday 2 day. Relax 4 me!_

_Shadowboi: WHT! Lucky!_

_Lightningcute14: We stil had to get Wu._

_Metalcore94: those things Master G told us about._

_Shadowboi: I know wat they r Sara, I listen._

_**Lightgal20 has signed on**_

_Metalcore94: Hey Kayla!_

_Lightgal20: Hi!_

**Kimiko's Pov**

Kimiko looked up from her screen for a second. Dojo had just rushed in to her room.

" Kimiko! The Wu! There gone!!!!"

* * *

Addy: Wow... AWSOME!!!!!! 

Rai: I wanna ice cream!

Addy: Okay if ya didn't get it Ill say who was who in the text message.

Lightningcute14 : Addy (me!)

Metalcore94 : Sara

Shadowboi : Lee

Lightgal20 : Kayla

and Kimiko is 2cute2btru !!!!! Please review!! The next ch. will say what happen to the Wu! Only I know! So review!


	11. Weres the Wu?

**Addy: Hi all! back with another ch! Srry it took so long, there was a writing compation that i was in and i was really nervous. Its over now but I still might make it to reganals. Also i wanna give a huge congrates to B., my friend, who won 2 place! You go girl! okay now to thank the reviewers!**

**Thanks...**

miniku

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

FantasyFanatic613

**and **dragonridersrock! **You guys r awsome for reviewing! Ice cream for all you guys!!!!!!!! Okay Im talking to much now so id better go on with the story! but first: I don't own XS or anything that Hui created if i did this would be on TV right now! On with the story!**

* * *

**Where's the Wu?**

**Normal Pov**

" _Kimiko! The Wu! They're gone!!!!"_

"WHAT!" Kimiko screeched. " How, when…"

" It happened just before. I have no clue how they got in unnoticed, I mean…."

" Wait, Dojo, did you say ' they'?"

" Yeah, Jack and his new girlfriend side-kick, Elizabeth. I was guarding just like I was supposed to and then…." Dojo never got around to finishing.

" What happened?" Clay said. He, Raimundo, and Omi had just ran into the room.

" Guys, the Wu are gone!"

"What are we going to do?" Kimiko said after Dojo had explained what happened.

" Well, for starters, I reckon we should go tell Addy." Clay stated.

" No this is supposed to be her free day, let's let her relax we can handle this."

Clay and Omi just shrugged and went to the vault. Kimiko stayed behind.

" Sounds like you like her." She said mischievously

" Hu…. I…you… I mean, what?"

" You like her! Admit it!"

" Well, yes, I mean, no I mean! Ah! You're confusing me! I'm going to go help Omi and Clay!" Rai said, throwing his hands up in frustration and walking out.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Yes, part 1 for Rai is done! Now I jus have to get Addy to admit… well, did Rai really admit, he said yes and no and…. I'll just go with that he said yes. I better go help the boys now.

**Normal Pov**

" Well, the good news is they only got about half of them, if you consider that good news." Clay said

" Well, guys, how do we even know that it was Jack. We have no proof, though it probably is." Kimiko asked

Rai shoved a note in her face it read:

_Dear Xiaolin loserz,_

_Me, Jack Spicer evil boy genius, and my new sidekick, Elizabeth, have stolen your Wu! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! We shall now rule the world!_

_From your future ruler,_

_Jack Spicer_

" Okay now we do have proof! Why would Jack be so stupid and leave a note?"

Rai pointed to the P.S.

_P.S. Since I can't gloat to your face, I have to do it in this note! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

" Now that's just pathetic! Who leaves a note because they can't gloat!"

" Jack, obviously. So now that we know who did it, what are we going to do?" Raimundo said.

" Lets just go to his house and take them back." Kimiko replied simply.

" Oh no, we must have a very complicated plan with much kicking and punching and…." Omi stopped when he saw they were all staring at him. " Or we can simply go to his house."

" Good with me. Lets go!" Clay said and they all went on Dojo to get the Wu back.

* * *

**Addy: Okay sorry this ch is kinda short and boring, but every story has got to have at least one ch. like this.**

**Rai: Hey I haven't said anything yet!**

**Addy: You just did.**

**Rai: annoying! Anyway since i wanna speak please review! I'm just going to keep talking on and on and on...  
**

**Addy; And you call me annoying! Also REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Figure it out

**Addy: OMG!!!!! I am soooo sory for not updating in a long time! I had this typed up but never got around to putting it on.**

**Rai: you should be sorry!**

**Addy: Thanx for rubbing it in!**

**Rai: No problem**

** Addy: Anyway, yey! I got 50 reviews! This is awsom since this is my first Fanfic! I wanna thank the people who reviewed the last ch!**

**Thanx...**

tietum

PigXiaolin101

eViLiSdArKnEsS

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

dragonridersrock**  
**

**Thnk u all! Also i feel really bad cuz last time I left out a reviewer by accident! So I'll say there name again, **PigXiaolin101**!!! Sorry for forgeting! you guys reviews are always apriciated even if i forget to write your name!! All u get icecream! now the disclamer. I don't own xiaolin Showdown or you would be watching this on Tv now, not reading it, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

* * *

**Figure it out**

**Text Pov (still with Addy)**

_Lightningcute14: Oh, guys listen up! I want you all to meet Kimiko!_

_Metalcore92:…… Um?_

_Lightningcute14: hello, Kimiko r u there? Hello!!!!!?????_

_Shadowboi: I think she left_

_Lightgal20: Thanx 4 pointing out the obvious Lee!_

_Shadowboi: Just trying to be productive!_

_Lightningcute14: Okay guys, I g2g. Bye!_

_Metalcoe92: Bye!_

Lightningute14 has signed off Addy's Pov 

Where in the world are they? I've gone to all their rooms and must have gone around the temple four times! Were are they for goodness sakes! I know I'll Kimiko up. She gave me her number…. It's somewhere here. Oh here. Let's see what she has to say.

_(Kimiko is italic and bold, Addy is plain bold.)_

Hello 

**_Hey, it's Kimiko, who's speaking_**

**Kimiko, it's Addy, were are you guys?!**

**_Were, uh, were just going, um, I mean, well Jack stole the Wu so were going to get them back._**

**WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!**

**_Talk to Rai._**

**So put him on!**

Kimiko handed the phone to Raimundo " enjoy the screaming." Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

_(Raimundo is now bold italic and Addy is still plain bold_)

**_Hello_**

**RAIMUNDOHOWCOMEYOUDIDN'TTELLMEJACKSTOLETHEWUSOI**

**COULDHELP!WHYDIDN'TANYONETELLME!!!!!!!**

Rai help the phone away from his ear.

**_Listen I think it was better that way because it was your free day, and we… _**

Kimiko glared at him

_**I mean I wanted to give you the time off.**_

**That's sweet Rai, but next time, tell me, I wanna help out and I was sent here to train with you guys so i should als go on missions.**

**_We will. I have to go now Addy, we reached Jack's house. _**

**Okay, well I guess I'll see you when you guys get back, bye.**

_**Bye.**_

" So how'd she take it?" Clay asked.

Rai handed Kimiko back her phone " Well, except for the slight deafness I'll have for a while, pretty good."

" Time to get our Wu back!"

* * *

**Addy: Sorry this chapter was short. I needed to add this in somewere. the next ch. will be full of action and fighting jack and Elizabeth!!!! **

**Rai: You should be sorry its short!**

**Addy; Will you stop doing that!!!!!**

**Rai: Fine, review ppl! WE LOVE REVIEWS!!! and CHEESE!!!!**

**Addy: That was random... anyway, REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. We Meet Again

**Addy: I am reeeaaally sorry for not updating, i know i hav been saying that alot, but my computer is giving me problems and i have five million tons of Homework!**

**Rai; Yeah so give her a break people.**

**Addy: aw, thanks Rai!**

**Rai: Just for this once I have desided not to say anything to annoy you... urge... to... annoy.. you... too...strong...**

**Addy:(Sigh) I'm enjoying this will it lasts. okay, I wanna thank all the reviewers, but really we all know who you are but ill say it anyways. Thanks...**

PigXiaolin101

miniku

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

Dragon Of Energy

** Rai: All you ppl. get ice cream!And because Im in a really good mood, i'll say the disclaimer! dragon of spirits own nothing exept everything she has worked so hard to create!**

**Addy: So true, also, A few ch. ago i asked who you think was watching them, In this ch. it is reaveled! Enjoy!**

* * *

**We Meet Again**

**Normal Pov**

The warriors snuck into Jack's house.

" Okay, we're in. Now we just get the Wu back and leave." Raimundo said

"Like that ever works." Kimiko replied.

" You got a better plan?"

"She might not, but I do. We kick your butts."

All the warriors turned to see who said that. Jack and Elizabeth were standing there smirking.

" Hey nice evil way to get their attention Elizabeth! You're really getting the hang of this." Jack said

" Ya think!?"

" Yeah, nice use of…."

" Can we get on with this?" Kimiko asked

"Ya, we didn't come here to see you make googoo eyes at each other."

" Hey. I wasn't making googoo eyes!" Jack protested.

" I was, but that's beside the point, isn't it Jacky-poo." Elizabeth said

" Since when can you call me Jacky-poo?"

"Since now, anyway, we're going to kick your butt Xiaolin losers."

Jack still half in shock from the 'Jacky-poo' comment, got his head back in the game.

" Yeah, your never getting these Wu!…oops!" Jack said realizing he had just told the warriors were he had hid them. They all made a mad dash for the Shen Gong Wu.

" Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Elizabeth yelled.

" I accept my serpents tail against your third arm sash."

" The game is first to get 20 coins win!"

" Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both yelled.

The background changed into a huge mall. The coins scattered through out many stores.

" GONG YE TEMPI!" They both split in different running into different stores.

" Were are they." Kimiko mumbled to herself, sifting through a big pile of gold bangle bracelets. " Ha! Found one!" Kimiko screamed. She ran to the next store and there was one on the shelf. She grabbed it and ran to the next store.

" Well t bad kimi, i already have three!" Elizabeth shouted back, smirking.

**Kimiko's Pov**

Kimi! No one calls me Kimi! This girl is seriously getting on my nerves!

**Normal Pov**

After 10 minutes, it was a tie They each had 19 coins and there was only one coin left in the mall.

" Were is it!" Kimiko cried frustrated,

They had gone threw every store and now were looking in bushes and plants. Then a glimmer of gold caught her eye. She dashed for the statue with Elizabeth on her tail.

"Third arm sash!" Elizabeth yelled and she tried to pull the coin out of the hand of the statue, but it didn't work.

"Serpents tail!" Kimiko said jumping up on to the statue arm. She laid the serpents tail in the other arm, making the whole thing intangible. Then she grabbed the coin.

"Yes!" Kimiko yelled, and the showdown was over.

" Don't worry Jacky, we'll get the next one!"

" We'd better! I'm running out of Wu!" And with that they went into one of the side rooms.

"Great job Kimiko!"

" Yes for a girl, you did a very good job!" Kimiko shot a death glare to Omi, who shrunk behind Clay.

"Come on guys, we'd better get back to the temple." Rai said.

"Aww, so you an see your girl friend." Kimiko whispered to him

Raimundo shot her a glare, but she just giggled.

"Come on team, lets go back!" Dojo said and started to slither to the door, but stopped. Something, or someone, was blocking his way.

"Hello Raimundo." The man said.

"Chase!"Rai hissed.

* * *

** Addy: Bum Bum Bummmmm, no comment on this chapter. Just review!**


	14. Talk With Me

**Addy: Hey ppl. i told u i would update sooner! I made time like I should! Go me! okay, moving right along, this ch. is all them talking but there are alot of big details you gotta pay attention for**

**Rai: chuckle(Surpressing a laugh)**

**Addy: What? **

**Rai: I am officaly allowed to annoy you!(Sings barney theme song over and over)  
**

**Addy:... when will the torture end! die barney die!( runs away to kill barney)**

**Rai:... wow I really drive her crazy... go me! okay now for the reviewers! thanx**

Anatonia

PigXiaolin101

Eye of the Eagle

miniku

**and** Dragon Of Energy!!!** You guys are the best! I love you all (Rai blows out kisses, Addy comes back in and pushes rai aside)**

**Addy: Sorry about him, Well now for the disclaimer. if you haven't gotten it from the 13 times i have already said it, I-Do-Not-Own-Xiaolin-Showdown! (unfortunetly) On with the STORY!!!!!!**

* * *

**Talk With Me**

**Normal Pov**

"_Hello Raimundo." The man said_

"_Chase" Rai hissed._

"What do you want Chase? You're not into Wu so why are you here?" Omi said

"I am merle here to observe… I believe there were five of you the last time I checked."

" Maybe there are, why should we tell you anything?!" Kimiko said, with a hint of a threat.

"Maybe you should not, but it does not matter, for what I seek is not here." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

"What did he mean 'what I seek is not here'?…." then it hit them.

" Addy!"

**With Addy**

She was sitting in her room on a chair she had somehow managed to squeeze in. tired from fixing up her room the whole day. Se heard someone outside.

"Guys? Is that you?" She yelled into the garden. Addy sighed then got up.

" Guys?????" she called once again. She heard someone walking, but it was only one person. If it had been her friends they would have been talking, not shuffling around silently. She stood behind a wall trying to keep as silent as she could. She took a quick look behind the wall and silenced a gasp.

" Chase Young!" She whispered under her breath.

**Addy's Pov**

What does he want!? I thought he had left my life for good. Apparently, leaving isn't an option for him. You'd think when I ran away, he would get a message.

**Normal Pov**

" Nice to see you again Addy." He said. She cursed to herself and stepped out from behind the wall, knowing he had heard her.

'What do you want Chase?" she questioned. " I would think that you would get the clue, when I punched you in the face, but apparently not."

" Get the clue? Look who's asking the obvious. I want you back."

" You can get my mom like you did before, and trick her which ever way, but getting me won't be so easy. She liked you Chase, while I, on the other had, despise you." They were circling each other now.

**Addy's Pov**

Thank God I didn't go with the others! If he found me with them, He would have told them everything. At least here it's between us.

**Normal Pov**

" Addy, Addy, Addy. Do you think you can beat me? You can surrender, or we can resort to the harder way."

"I beat you once I can do it again!" She said. Though she felt fear, she let none of it show.

" You didn't beat me, you beat a bunch of cats. You can't claim the accomplishment of beating me until the day you actually do it."

" Like today!" she said through gritted teeth.

" I don't think so. Your friends are coming, don't think you would want them to know. Until we meet again, young monk." He said, and vanished

The four other monks jumped off from where Dojo landed. Raimundo jumped before that using the wind to land him safely and get to Addy in time.

"Addy!" He yelled. "Chase is coming! Get ready!"

' He was already here, just left before you guys came." Addy said

" So you beet him all by yourself? Is that possible for a girl?" Omi asked

Addy glared at him.

'Why is everyone glaring at me today?!" He asked.

She sighed " First of all Omi, yes a girl can beet Chase, as Kimiko has done, and no, I didn't beat him, since we didn't fight."

" Chase… not fight? I am most confused?" Omi said

" Me too? What did he do? Talk to you?" Kimiko asked.

" I don't wanna talk about it now." Addy said glancing downward

Clay got the message. "Let's just go to sleep now. It's late and I'm tired."

" I'll go inside in a minute. I just gotta clear my head." Addy said and started walking towards the river. Everyone went inside, but Raimundo stayed and followed.

**With Addy**

" It's so beautiful, mom." She said whispering to herself, not thinking anyone was listening. Rai stood far enough that he wasn't seen but close enough to hear.

" I still remember those nights you know. When we sat outside and looked up at the stars." She sighed. "Would you be proud of me now, With all the choices I made? I never knew if I did the right thing. Mom, I wish you were here. You would now what to do." She sighed again and looked up back at the stars. A tear rolled down her cheek. " I wonder if dad would agree to what you did. I know that guy was your best friend, but it seemed wrong to me. You stayed, even after you knew the truth about him." She said hissing at 'him'. " I wish you never met him!" She yelled anger taking the best of her. More tears rolled down. " I'm sorry mom." She whispered after the anger passed. Raimundo decided this was a good time to make yourself known.

"Addy?" She glanced upward.

" Rai? Did you follow me!" She demanded, and signs of her sadness she quickly covered.

" Kinda."

"How much did you hear?"

" All of it. You wanna talk about it?" He said, sitting down beside her. She hugged her knees.

'"Right now, I don't know what I want to do. I feel… confused, like I have no one to turn to."

'Hey," He said smiling kindly. "You can always turn to me."

She smiled back. "'Thanks." She said giving him a hug. "I'll remember that."

He blushed." Um, Rai, I'm getting tired. I think…" She gave a loud yawn and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and carried her to her bed.

" Good night Addy." He said, lying her down in her bed. On her face, as she slept, there was a smile.

* * *

**Addy: once again no comment, just review!  
**


	15. Training has Just Begun

**Addy****: hi ppl. yeah, I know what your all thining _'didn't she say she was going to update sooner?_ Yeah i did, but then I descovered that my teachers can become meaner! who evr said homework is good for you, I'd like to give youa peice of my mind! Also he really reason I didn't update sooner was... umm... IT WAS ALL RAI'S FAULT!**

**Rai: WHAT! Don't blame it one me! I did nothing!**

**Addy: it's your mear existence...(rai makes a sad face) don't do that...(rai continues to make a pouty face) aww come on, you know I can't...(raimundo continues) Fine you can do the thank yous.**

**rai: Yey!!!! Okay thanks...**

PigXiaolin101

miniku

Jack's Obsessed Fangirl

And. Anatonia**!!! I luv all ur ppl.s reviews!!!!! They make me feel all awsome inside, especially if you talk about me!**

**Addy:(punches Rai out of the way) I am seriously considering giving him a smaller ego! Anyone who reviewed gets Ice cream as promised! Umm... oh yeah, I am not going to say anything at the end, becaude I have descovered that it ruins were ever I leave off... does anyone acctully read this????? okaaaaaayyy... so R&R on with the story!!!!!**

**  
**

* * *

**Training Has Just begun**

**Normal Pov**

Addy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and happier then she had felt in a long time. She might have not told Raimundo what was bugging her, but just talking to him relaxed her, She was up earlier then everyone else, by like a couple of hours, so she went back to the place she found last night. She decided it was probably her favorite spot in the world. She saw the sun rising in the east, sighed and stood up. Today was her first day of training.

**Training field**

Addy stood next to Raimundo. A new monk stood in front of them.

" Hello young ones, I am Monk Gystoa, I shall train you in moves of the Shoku warriors. The main part of being a Shoku is being leader, and to do that you must be able to react quickly and make decisions on the spot. That is why I have set up an obstacle course for you."

He snapped his fingers and the biggest course they ever saw popped up. Both their jaws hung wide open.

"And I thought master Guan's course was hard." Addy mumbled to Rai. He nodded in agreement.

" To make it more interesting. First one out will get to relax for a short time, while the other must do more training.

Determination filled both their eyes.

"See you in my dust Rai."

"Not if I see you first." He mumbled back.

" Now, don't only focus on the end of the course, focus on your surrounding. You will have to be able to see and sense all that is happening around you if you wish to succeed." They both nodded their heads.

" Okay, on your mark, get set, go! " He yelled.

They both took off faster then the eye can see. Both of them used their element to give them a boost. There was a fork so they both went different directions.Rai, left, and Addy, right.

Rai was dogging away from spike balls, while Addy was jumping away from giant pillars that would crash down on her.

"You know Rai," she yelled "nothing can get in lighting way once it has started going!"

" An no obstacle can stop wind!" He yelled back. They both wanted that break. I mean if you're going to be stuck training for the next couple of weeks, you want as many breaks as possible.

They had both finally reached the final stag of the obstacle course. A huge, 50 feet climbing walls, with lava poring down, and rocks shot on you. Both of them gave a grin.

"Wudai star: Wind!" Rai shouted. Addy was not far behind him.

"Wudai storm: Lighting!" She yelled. They were both up in the sky. All they had to do is dodge the lava.

"You can fly?!?!?" Rai asked surprised. She grinned but didn't answer, just kept going upward.

When they got to the top, after passing all the obstacles, they saw that there was one thing left to do. The both jumped from the top and raced to the finish line.

"All…most… there!" Rai said starting to loose his breath Addy also looked like she was getting tired. Raimundo raced across the finish line first.

"OH YEAH BABY! I WON! REST AND RELAXATION HERE I COME!" He started doing a little victory dance. Addy raised her eyebrow.

"Monk Gystoa, why did we have to do this whole training course? I know it was good training, but we need to know more moves, learn more wisdom… and…. some other stuff Master Guan told me I forgot." Monk Gystoa laughed.

" Addy, did you not learn something. Every thing in life has a lesson, we just have to discover it." Think about it…. Raimundo,"

He stopped his dance for a minute to listen to what Monk Gystoa had to say.

"You may have the rest of the day off."

"Oh yeah! Awesome day, here I come!!!!!" He said, and took off.

She rolled her eyes, and sat down on a mat.

**Addy's Pov**

This is so not fair.

**Normal Pov**

Mon Gystoa took a seat in front of her, but he did not start teaching. Instead, he patiently sipped some tea.

After a few minutes Addy said, "Umm, Monk Gystoa, are you going to give me a lesson in defeat or something?"

He took another sip of tea. "No, but if you wish to ask me something while we wait, I will be happy to answer it."

"Yeah, actually I do have a question. What are we waiting for?!"

He grinned. "Just a few more seconds."

About to seconds later Raimundo walked in. He was smiling sheepishly. "Mind if I join you?"

Monk Gystoa took another sip of tea and set his cup down. "You are just in time. We have not yet started." Addy's jaw hung open.

**Addy's Pov**

How did he know Rai was going to come back? I'll have to ask him after.

**Normal Pov**

"Now, if both of you will sit down, I shall teach you how to clear your mind, so you will be able to be aware of all our surroundings at all times." Monk Gystoa said.

Rai took a seat next to Addy. She smiled and he smiled back. They both knew what the other was thinking. If this was how training was on day one, it was going to get a lot harder.


	16. In The Middle Of The Night

* * *

**Addy: Hi ppl. and---okay, so if no one reviews my story I am seriously going to have to stop writting. I only got 3 reviews!!! watz up w/ that? Also, for thoughs of you intrested, this story will only have about 4 or 5 more ch. I m aiming for 20-23 ch at most. I'm not listing the reviews this time,(I stil love u all!) ill list you all in the next ch. k! On with the story!!!**!** oh, and review!!!!!!!**

* * *

**In the middle of the night**

**Normal Pov**

Everyone in he temple was sleeping, except for the occasional monk who would get up and study. Rai was dreaming about Rio, Clay was dreaming about -you guessed it- stake, Kimiko was dreaming about Clothe and Omi was dreaming about him being top of the world. Addy was having a dreamless night, her mind was way to tired.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo yelled threw out their sleeping quarters, or the small area with all their rooms.

Dojo heard groans and shuffles. "Dojo, this had better be one great Wu, or your dragging us out of bed for nothing."Addy complained.

"We've done this before. Sometimes Wu come up in the middle of the night." Kimiko said

Addy grinned. "Thats great for you, but at Master Monk Guans' temple, we learn to make sleep sacred. A specially since we have to get up at five every morning over there." Addy said.

The girls were the first up and ready, well, since a girl can get ready for anything on moment's notice. When the boys finally came out, Dojo told them what the Wu was.

'It's the Tovchi Dove, sister Shen Gong Wu to the Rahchi Raven. The dove allows you to make one person of choice, have a the bad chi vanish for about the next 24 hours." Dojo said.

"And how can a villain use this? Making us goody-goodies won't exactly help them." Addy asked.

"True, but the Rahchi Raven, allows the holder to take away someone good chi for 24 hours, bringing out their bad chi, thus…."

"Turning them pure evil!" Omi exclaimed, "we must get this Wu first!"

"Yeah, but this Wu makes you good, not bad." Raimundo said

"Oh, did I leave that part out. When the Wu are used together by one person, they remove the persons chi, making them into a mindless zombie." Dojo added

Addy shrugged. "That's reason enough to get it. Hey, where is it anyway?"

"Somewhere at the North Pole, hop on!" Dojo said.

Addy rubbed her head, "How convenient." She said sarcastically, let out a yawn, and jumped on Dojo.

"Next stop the North Pole." Dojo said.

**Flying through the air Pov**

Addy was trying to explain to Omi how to use slang properly, but it wasn't really working.

"But, I do not understand why people say 'yo' as a greeting? Why are they greeting someone by saying they're a yo-yo???" Omi asked confused.

"Because that's just the way people say it. It's like saying 'hey'. Hey can mean hello or hey as in straw." Addy explained

"But why would people say 'hey', and greet someone by saying they are straw? That seem very low dignified."

Addy buried her face in her hands.

" Chill Addy, we've all given that speech to Omi, It just won't take place in his head." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, we end up just figuring out what he said ---- eventually." Raimundo said.

"Ooooohhh yes, my friends are most smart in figuring out my words." Omi said flashing a big smile.

"Hey guys, were nearing the Wu." Dojo said.

"Cool in, we'll get it." Omi said, trying to show he can use slang.

Everyone was quiet.

"I think he means chill out." Clay finally said.

"Ohhhhhhh" They all said in union, except for Omi who just frowned.

"Okay lets get this Wu!


	17. Wu and Memories

**Addy: I am sooooooo srry i haven't updated. I couldn't get on the computer. Okay, the next 2 ch. are going to b kinda short, but after that ull be happy 2 know, they are really long! Yeah! also, Im savin' the thanks for the last ch. It takes to much room. K? K. so blah blah I don't own XS blah I wish I did blah blah, On with the story!**

* * *

**Wu and Memories**

**Normal Pov**

"It's f-f-freezing out here!" Addy said shivering. She had a sweater on, borrowed from Kimiko since her own coat was missing, but it wasn't keeping her very warm.

The wind whipped her face making her cheeks turn a pinkish red color.

"Are we almost there?" Kimiko asked.

"Just a little farther." Dojo replied.

Addy let out another shiver. Suddenly she felt a coat being draped around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw it was Rai's.

She gave him a questioning glance. He just shrugged and grinned at her. She smiled back, sending him a silent thank you. Eventually Addy pulled her gaze away and blushed. Rai frowned, upset at what happened.

"Hey Kimiko," Addy said randomly "Do you guys do anything for birthdays?"

"Kimiko looked up from the scroll she had been reading. " Well, yeah. Why do ya ask? Is your birthday in a while?"

"Well, actually, its tomorrow."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us?"

Addy shrugged calmly "guess it just… slipped my mind."

Rai scooted closer to the girls. "It's your birthday tomorrow? Guess I'll have to do something extra special." He said. Addy grinned at him, and they locked gazes.

"If you two can pull your eyes away from each other for a millisecond, you would see this is where the Wu should be." Kimiko said, smirking.

Raimundo and Addy both blushed, and quickly broke gaze.

"So - where is it?" Addy asked

"Well, I reckon its somewhere down there." Clay said, pointing to the ground.

They all looked downward into the white snow. If you would look very carefully you would see the slight outline of a dove.

" I see it!" Raimundo yelled.

They all jumped off Dojo, who had shrunken back to normal size. Rai ran up to the Wu and picked it up. Everyone looked around, waiting for something to happen.

'Well - that was easy?" Raimundo said.

"Yeah, usually Jack's here to try and grab the Wu. I wonder where he is?" Kimiko said.

"Doesn't really matter as long as we got the Shen Gong Wu." Clay stated.

Suddenly jack came flying on his hover bot… thingy, panting.

"Xiaolin- losers-this-Wu-is-mine!"

Kimiko looked at him strangely. "Jack, we already got the Wu."

Jack frowned. "Man, stupid hover bots, can't get anything right…." He mumbled to himself

"Jack, what happen to your side-kick?" Clay asked.

'I had to let her go. I mean, she tried to kiss me. Twice!"

"Too much info." Kimiko said.

'I might as well leave now, you already got the Wu." Jack said. He activated his hover bot and flew off.

Omi, who had been silent most of this time, finally said, "That is too easy."

"Don't be so paranoid. At least this wasn't difficult." Raimundo said.

"Just got way difficult!" Dojo said, scurrying over." The Rahchi Raven has revealed itself!"

"So, where is it?" Rai asked.

Dojo gulped " Chase Youngs place!"

"Oh, not good." Kimiko said.

"What do we do? You aren't actually thinking of breaking into Chase's place?"

"We have to get the Wu." Clay stated.

'Hop on kids. Chase can do a lot of damage with this particular Wu, so we have to get it first." Dojo said, super-sizing.

All of them climbed on, Addy last of all.

Addy's Pov 

Guess I'm going back.

Normal Pov: Chase Youngs Fortress 

Addy gazed at the door to chase's…house. More like a palace. It had been a long time since she had seen them. They slowly opened, with a creak.

"Come on, the faster we get the Wu, the better." Raimundo said.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Dojo said, hiding under Clay's hat.

Addy paused. Walking back into there would awaken memories. Memories she had buried deep down long ago. Did she really want to be reminded of all the things that had happened?

"You coming?" Kimiko asked, concerned.

"Yeah, lets just get this over with." She answered taking a step inside.

Big mistake.


	18. I Wager Who?

**Addy: Umm... No comment, except I don't own XS.  
**

* * *

**I Wager… Who?????**

**Normal Pov**

"Forward, Forward, Forward." Dojo commanded. Raimundo was holding him up as radar. They wanted to get the Wu as soon as possible.

" A little to the left Rai… I said left not right!" Dojo yelled.

" Oh so sorry, your highness." Raimundo said sarcastically. "Can't you just tell us where the stinkin' Wu is already! Exact location would be nice!"

'Chill guys, we all want to get out of here, and the less we fight, so faster we find it." Kimiko said. "So if I where Dashi, were would I hide the Wu?"

"I suggest looking over here." A voice said.

They all turned to see who had spoken.

"Chase." Omi said, weirdly calm. He was trying to show no fear.

" I believe you have no right to be in my home. I suggest you leave at once." Chase said calmly, as if he did this every day.

"We're not leaving 'til we get the Wu!" Kimiko said.

"You mean this Wu?" Chase replied. Holding up a statue in the shape of a raven.

They all backed away. If they got hit with that Wu, they would loose their good chi for a whole 24 hours. Two words: Not good.

"Guys," Rai whispered. "We can't risk getting hit with that Wu, But we can't leave it with Chase. We'll come back later, and grab it."

"Oh, I don't believe you will be coming back later. I think you should stay a while!' Chase said. With that, he thrust forth his arm sending a stream of Heylin magic at the warriors. It knocked four of them back and held them up against the wall. The only one left standing on the ground, was Addy.

"Heylin Memory reacon!" Chase yelled.

**Addy's Pov/ memories**

Addy had stayed quiet most of the time that she was here. Memories were flooding back into her head, and she was having a hard time controlling them. Memories like the first time she had come here, a small baby, her father dead and her mother desperate. She remembered that if you go down the hallway, you would come to her old room, the one her mother had read to her and sang to her in. Bad memories, like the day her mother died, and Chase had tried to convince her evil was the way to go.

Addy held her head in pain. The memories, good and bad ones were over whelming. A memory of the day she ran away came to mind, cats coming at her left and right, and receiving a scar on her side. She tried concentrating on things happening around her, instead of on her memories, but only key words came to focus. All she heard Chase scream out the name of the Wu, the Rahchi raven. She heard another name being called, her name, and the Tovchi dove. Then nothingness overcame her.

**Normal Pov (this is all happening while Addy is having her memories.)**

"First her, then the rest of you. One by one I shall defeat you and as prophecies come in line, rule the world!" Chase said, evil determination in his eyes.

'We'll never join you!" Kimiko spat.

"We'll see about that, but first, I will start with her. Rah chi raven!" Chase yelled, directing the beam of light at Addy.

" No! Addy!" Rai yelled. "Tovchi dove!!!!!!" He aimed the white light at Addy. They both hit her at he same time. A cry escape Addy's lips as she crumpled to the ground, unconscience.

" No, what happened!" Chase yelled in anguish, his plan was ruined.

" Dojo, I thought you said if the Wu were used together, then the persons chi would be gone, and they would become a zombie?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, together, as in one person using the Wu. You and Chase both used the Wu at separate times. The impact of Addy's chi being torn apart at the exact same moment, must have made her go unconscience. And since the Wu's effect last 24 hours, that's how long she'll stay like this.

Raimundo saw chase heading for Addy.

"Wudai Star: wind!' He yelled, pushing chase back and releasing them from Chase's magic.

Raimundo ran toward Addy's Body, but Chase had also gotten up and was heading for her. Both their hands touched her at the same time.

Her body started to glow.

"Um, Dojo, how about a 411 on what's happening." Raimundo called out, a little freaked.

Dojo pulled out a guidebook. "It's a Xiaolin Showdown." He said. "In place of the Wu, its Addy, but you are still allowed to wager any other Wu to use in the showdown."

" Okay, Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Name your game." He replied calmly.

"Save the citizen, First one to get to Addy and saves her, wins." Raimundo said.

"Very well, and too make things more interesting, I wager my Rahchi Raven against your Tovchi dove."

"I except, let's go, Xiaolin showdown!"

The background changed into a huge football field. Addy disappeared for a moment a reappeared a few seconds later, her limp form tied to a rope in the middle of the field. Then came the obstacles. From the sidelines, people threw stones, cups, and even a lawn chair. Above them, huge blocks of concrete came crashing down.

"Gong Yi Tempi!!!!!!!!" They yelled. The showdown began.


	19. Showdowns and Parties

**Addy: Bum Bum Bum!!!!!!!!! this ch. is a double BUM!!!!!!! Two MAJOR things are going to happen, but don't let me ruin it 4 u. k, i don't own Xs, hope you know that by now, on w/ the story!**

* * *

**Showdowns and Parties **

**Normal Pov**

"_Gong Yi Tempi!" They yelled. The showdown had began._

Rai bolted left and right avoiding the huge cement boulders. It wasn't until he got a good look at where Addy was hanging, that he saw there were blades under her and she was slowly being lowered down.

**Raimundo's Pov**

Man! I have got to stop watching that Sky High movie. It's giving me bad showdown ideas!

**Normal Pov**

Chase looked, as he was having no difficulty avoiding the obstacles. He made his way forward to Addy, But Rai threw a wall of wind at him, making him fly backwards.

Flying forward Rai made a dash for Addy, but Chase stood in his way. It was hand on hand combat between them. Raimundo tried to punch Chase, but he caught his hand before it hit him. Raimundo tried using his other hand, but Chase caught that too. With a quick kick to the stomach, Chase let go, but he quickly regained balance. Raimundo did a roundhouse kick, which succeeded nothing, since Chase merely moved back.

Raimundo could feel himself losing his temper. If Chase would just stay still! Rai suddenly let out a move that he didn't know he could do.

"Shoku Wind Chi!" He yelled. Black clouds gathered around Rai and with a thrust of his arm he shot all the power at Chase. It knocked him far into the stands, causing him to crash into some seats. It looked as if he was unconscious.

Rai made a mad dash for Addy, flying up and pulling her off the rope just seconds before the blades chopped her.

"Yes!" Rai cheered. The background went back to normal and the showdown had ended.

Great job Raimundo." Kimiko said. Rai gazed down at Addy's face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, even though she was unconscious.

"Thanks, lets get out of here." He said. Dojo super-sized and they flew off. Chase had gotten up and he watched them leave a scowl on his face.

**At the temple**

"Kimiko, I wanna make Addy a really special birthday party. If it was about seven when the Wu hit her, we should have about… well, at least a few hours before Addy wakes up."

"Oooo, sound like someone wants a date."

Raimundo blushed. "It's- it's not a date." He stammered.

""Suuuure." Kimiko said. "So what did you have in mind?"

Rai smiled. "Stuff, lots and lots of stuff."

**The Next Nigh**t

Addy felt her self awaken, but she kept her eyes close. Enjoying a few seconds with out troubles. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was back in her own room. Looking at the clock she realized it was 7 P.M. For a few seconds she just let it sink in, but then she jumped up and yelled "Oh my god! It's 7 o'clock! I've been unconscious for a full day!" She threw on some new clothe and ran for the door (which is easier said then done, since her entire room was a mess.) She tried opening the door, but discovered it was locked. After a few more tries, she gave up.

"What is going on here?…. What's this?" Addy asked herself picking up piece of paper. It was a note left from Rai. It read:

_Dear Addy,_

_I bet your wondering what in the world is going on. You've also probably discovered your doors locked. Yeah, well, your going to have to wait another hour, till 8, to understand what's really happening. All I can tell you is that this is part one of your birthday surprise, Under your bed you will see a box. I hope I got the right size, since all I was counting on was Kimiko to get it right. Make sure that by eight, you have whatever was in the box on and are ready for when Kimiko comes You have the rest of he hour to your self, to, I don't know, do what ever. Well, see you in a little._

_Love,_

_Raimundo_

Addy's heart skipped a few beats when she saw he signed off with 'love', but she realized that he probably just made it like that without thinking twice about it.

'What did he mean, have whatever in the box on and be ready to go?' she said to herself.

Addy reached under her bed, and found out there really was a box. Opening it, she gasped in surprise. Inside, there was the most stunning dress he had ever seen. It was a beautiful lime green color, that complemented the emerald specks in her eyes. It had a tube top, and then the bottoms came out in a dome, like a Cinderella dress, On the skirt part, it ruffled up slightly. She was absolutely amazed.

For the next few minutes all she could do was stare at the stunning dress. She looked deeper in the box, and discovered Rai had also put in a lime green necklace along with matching earring. Quickly, she ran to the bathroom (she had one in her room) and took a shower. When she was finish she curled her hair, in long looping curls, not small ones, and put it up in a up-do, allowing some of the locks to fall around her face. She slipped on the dress and found out it fit perfectly.

**Addy's Pov**

I wonder how Kimiko found out my size… hey, were did my blue dress go? Well, that explains it.

**Normal Pov (still with Addy)**

She looked at the clock; it read 7:50. "Oh, wow. I had better finish up." She put on some green eye shadow. Light pink lip-gloss, mascara, the works. Finally, she examined herself in the mirror. 'Perfect!" she thought, content on what she had done.

At 8 she heard her door being unlocked. Kimiko came in with a grin on her face. She was also dressed up in a pink gown. She looked up and down Addy "wow girl, you look so cute! Just wait till the boys get a look at us. I know one boy who won't be able to take his eyes off you." Kimiko said. Addy blushed.

'I don't think Rai likes me like that… does he?"

"He so does. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

"Late for what????" Addy asked

'You'll see."

Kimiko lead Addy to the courtyard. Addy gasped in surprise. It was decorated with lantern lights and music was playing in the background. A large area had been set aside for dancing, and tables lined the edges. The fountain was dead in the center, the lights shimmering off it making it look magical.

All the boys were dressed up in tuxes. Rai walked up to Addy, smiling.

"Happy birthday Addy."

"Wow Rai. This is so sweet. You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to, and anyway, this is only part two of your gift from me."

"Part 2? There's more."

Rai grinned, and nodded. A few, as in about twenty, people came out from behind the trees, bushes, basically everywhere. Addy screamed when she saw three specific people.

"Oh My God!!!!!! You're here!!!!!" She screamed. Sara, Kayla, and Lee smiled.

"What? You think we would miss your birthday? In your dreams girl!' Sara said happily

"Ya, we're, like, your team. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kayla also said

"Well, maybe for the world." Lee said grinning. Kayla punched him playfully. "Kidding."

"Oooo, is that the boy you told me about?" Sara whispered to Addy, pointing to Rai. She nodded.

"He's cute. I approve. Now go dance with him!' Sara shoved her forward, causing her to bump into Rai.

'Sorry." She said blushing. "Teammates. You know."

"Yeah I do." He replied, smiling. He held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Addy looked at his hand, then into his deep green eyes. She smiled. "Love to."

Slow music started to play in the background. Rai put his hand around Addy's waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They started a slow dance, saying nothing, but staring in each other's eyes.

After a while, Rai and Addy sat down on the rim of the fountain. Couples were dancing all around them. Addy even spotted Kimiko dancing with Lee.

"Rai," She finally said, "this has been the best birthday ever." Ashley Tisdales song, 'Kiss the Girl', played in the background.

Rai heard it playing, and thought of it as a sign. Do it now or he might never get the courage.

"One more surprise left." He said. Slowly he leaned in, getting closer by the second. They stared into each other's eyes, and Addy realized what Rai wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her! At first she was surprised. His intense gaze never faltered from her, as did hers from him. They knew people were staring at them, but they didn't care. The only this either of them could see and feel was each other.

They stayed like that for a full minute, then Rai pulled closer. Addy's eyes flashed in excitement.

**Addy's Pov**

Where so close, just a few inches closer and our lips will meet. I feel like I could melt right now into those green eyes. This really has been the best birthday ever!

**Rai's Pov**

I can't believe I'm about to do this! We're so close, so close! This will tell me if she really does like me! This has been so amazing,

**Kimiko's Pov**

Oh My God!!! They're about to kiss!!!! I knew my plan would work out! And it seems I found a boy to. Lee is so cute!

**Normal Pov**

Addy and Raimundo continued to stare into each other's eyes, slowly leaning closer to each other. Nothing would tear them apart.

"Addy," Rai started

Suddenly they were distracted by a scream. Turning their heads, they saw a foe. Addy clenched her fist at seeing who it was.

Standing up, she yelled angrily "Don't you know when to give up!!!! You ruin everything!"

It was Chase of course. All he said was, " The final battle draws near." Then disappeared.


	20. Addy's Past Is Reveled

**Addy's past is reveled**

" _The final battle draws near." Then disappeared._

Dojo slithered over. "Anyone, anyone at all, understand that?"

"Nope." Clay said. They all looked at Addy and Rai, who where Shoku's, for help. Rai was looking at Addy, and Addy was glaring at the spot Chase had just been.

"I hate him!" She said. "I hate him with all my heart! I wish he would get killed or die or something!"

"It is not the monk way to wish harm to another, even if it is Chase Young." Addy glared at Omi, who shrunk back and hid behind Clay. For a moment, they thought she was going to punch him, but she unclenched her fist and stormed to the door.

"Addy wait!" Rai called out.

"Ask my team, they'll tell you." She said through gritted teeth. After that, she made a dash for her room and slammed the door. Rai tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

He stood by her door a few minutes, waiting to see if she would open it. He heard things being tossed around, and then glass breaking. After she gave a soft sob, and then it was over and quiet.

**In the courtyard.**

Raimundo walk outside to where the rest of the two teams were.

"I've never seen her get angry at anyone like that." Sara said softly "not once has she yelled when she got frustrated, or hid, she just worked it out, but this, I've never seen her do anything like this."

"Addy said you could tell us." Raimundo said.

Kayla bit her lip. "You think she meant…."

Lee sighed, "probably. Sara, you do it. You can explain it best."

They went into the Wu Vault for privacy and took a seat on the floor. "Okay, you guy's probably know by now that Addy had trained with us before she came here, but she was at the temple before the rest of us. She wouldn't tell anyone where she had been before she joined, just that it was an old memory and she wanted to forget it. Then one day, she decided to tell us. I don't know why that day, but she told us everything. Before she came to the temple, she had lived with Chase."

The Xiaolin warriors gasped

"Why didn't she tell us?" Kimiko asked.

"She had this whole theory that if people knew, they would treat her different. She made us swear not to tell unless she gave us permission." Lee sighed.

"So is she like… you know…"

"No, she's not related to Chase in any way. From what we picked up, her mother was a Xiaolin warrior before her. Chase had somehow deceived her and they became friends. On the night Addy was born, there was an attack on her house. Her mother had known it was coming, but not so soon. Her father held the attackers off, while Addy's mother ran for safety. She took refuge at Chase's house and stayed there for four years. Addy wouldn't tell us anything after that."

" What happened to her mother?" Kimiko asked.

"She died. " Said a cold voice. Addy was standing at the doorway, her face stone hard. " Just like my father. Trying to protect me." She had said all this with out showing a single emotion. Sara stood up.

"Addy, are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I'm fine, we don't have time for stories now, we have to think of a battle strategy."

"Battle strategy? For what?"

"Chase has gathered all the villains and formed an army. We have to fight them."

'But we've done that before, and now we have more monks then ever." Omi said.

She squinted her eyes, glaring at him "You obviously didn't hear me right. I said all the villains, as in from every temple. We fight chase, Wuya and Jack, while other temples fight other evils. There are over a hundred bad guys waiting out side to attack, so I suggest we get a strategy." She said, her voice, icy cold.

The Xiaolin warriors threw a glance at Addy's team, but they just shrugged. They had never seen Addy act like this, and they didn't ever want to see her act like this again. It was scary. Usually, they could count on Addy to brighten the mood, and make them feel more confident during a bad situation. But now, it seemed like all she wanted to do was get Chase, and possibly kill him.

"Addy, let the anger go. We'll fight, but not with anger." Sara said, once again putting her hand on Addy' shoulder. She again shrugged it off.

"You guys don't get it. None of you have gone threw what I have in my life, I saw my mother die in front of me when I was just six! I tired of running and hiding from Chase. I'm going to fight him, and only one of us is going to come out of that battle. I expect it to be me." She said coldly, and left.

The warriors exchanged worried glances. This could not go well.

Rai chased after Addy. "Wait!" he yelled

She stopped in her tracks and he caught up to her.

" You can't do this!"

"I have to." She said. She still had no expressions show on her face, and it was scaring Rai. This wasn't this girl he had met that first day at the temple. The preppy nice girl, who imidiently became friends with all of them. No, this was someone else completely.

"No you don't! If you go into that battle you might die, and you can't die!"

Her face softened a little. "Rai," she said trying to step around him "I have to."

He stood solidly in front of her. "No you don't!" He said sternly

"Yes, I do. I have to repay Chase for what he's done to me."

No, you don't! You don't have to go into that battle. Others can fight."

"I fight my own battles! No one can do what I am about to do to him. Raimundo, you don't understand. My mother didn't just die, He killed her!"

Rai took a step back in shock.

"I had to watch as he did it. A girl, or any person for that matter, doesn't go through that kind of thing and not hold a grudge. And you wanna hear the worst part."

Her voice quieted to a whisper and quivered as she spoke. "Right after he killed her, he said I had to bury her, and then drink the Lao-Mang-Lon Soup. I buried my mom, then ran. Master Guan's was the only place I could think of going, since that's where my mom had trained. I found out I had lightning, and the day I found that out, I swore to myself that I would fight Chase, even if it meant dying. I have that chance now."

She sidestepped around Rai who didn't try to stop her this time.

"Please Addy," He tried one more time. "Don't do this. I can't see you dead!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. In just a few seconds, his lips were on hers. She was surprised at first, but slowly she relaxed, letting the warmth of his lips, his body, take her away. Her eye's fluttered under her eye lids, as fast as her heart was beating. Finally, he pulled away.

"Please," he said one last time. "I love you."

She kissed Rai on the lips for the second time that day. When she pulled away, she said. "I love you too, but I have to do this. Sorry Rai." She left before he could say anything and went to get ready for the final battle between good and evil.

He stood in shock, trying to process what had just happened. She loved him back, but she was still going to battle, with the risk of dieing. With a sigh, he headed for his own room. If she was going in, so was he. And he would do everything to help her, and save her.


	21. It Draws Near

**Addy: OMG! I can't believe I got this far. k, don't own XS Sorry this ch.'s short, its meant to build the suspense! and the next ch. is going to be way full of action!  
**

* * *

**It ****Draws Near**

After a head check, the older monks discovered there were thirty six warriors in all. Four from the Xiaolin temple, four from master Guan's temple, two (who had elements) from the Tiow-Me temple, And about 26 from the three temple Addy's team had trained at: Shurikan, Kinom, and Tenli, but they had no elements.

Addy's face was once again emotionless as they stood outside awaiting the battle to begin. Raimundo walked over to talk to her. It was now or never, literally.

"Addy," He started off slowly. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" She asked

"Mean you love me?" A small smile came on Addy's face, and she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That answer you." He nodded.

"Addy, what if you…. What if you die?" Rai said quietly.

"Then I died trying." She saw his expression fall. "Don't worry, I'm going to fight my hardest here, and I will win. I have faith I will, and this." She pulled out a necklace with a medallion on the end. It was black, with a silver lightning bolt coming out.

"It was my moms. Funny how I got the element of lightning chosen for me, it fits perfectly."

Rai pulled out his own Medallion. He had a swirl in the middle of it. "I never realized it, but my medallion has the wind symbol on it."

"My mom use to say that anything that reminds you of your element makes you stronger. It supposedly helps you control and master your element."

Raimundo looked down at his medallion and frowned." Maybe that's why I got chosen for Shoku. I had help controlling my element."

"You got chosen, because you're perfect for the job, not because of your medallion." Rai examined his shoes; afraid if he looked up, Addy would see he was blushing.

Trumpets came from the other side of the battlefield, showing the battle was about to begin. Addy's expression once again became expressionless, but this time, Rai saw more. He saw hatred filled her eyes, yearning to do what she swore to do, years ago. But more then that, he saw a haunted memory loom over her. Like she had seen all this happen before. Not for real, but in a dream.

The archers stood erect, and everyone had been equipped with daggers, though they hoped not to shed blood. The silence engulfed them, as each side waited for the other to make a move. It was too much to contain. A yell came from the other side of the field, and the evil warriors rushed over. The monks and good warriors ran to greet them in combat.

The final battle had begun, and it would decide who lived on. Good or Evil.


	22. The Final Battle

**Addy: OMG! Last Ch!!! Well, there is going to be an epilog, but this is the exciting ch!!!!!!!! Ppl. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeee review! This is basicly your last chance! k, i don't own XS, LAST CH!!! Enjoy!**

**To 10joy10: Okay, I would totally luv to try to put lilly in a story, Im starting a new FF, and I need another OC ( U will get total credit for her!) The only thing, schools about to end and I am stuffed w/ Hw, so i can't promise it will be out anytime soon. Last thing, Email me a little about her persanality so I have a better veiw of her, K. I would luv to write about her, and Hope u enjoyed my story!  
LAST CH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**The Final Battle**

Addy charged ahead, seeking only one person. If she killed him, the battle was over, and she completed her promise. Eye's darting side to side, she couldn't see any thing. Archers' arrows came flying down to the enemies' side, hitting some of the evil men, and knocking them down. Everybody else was in hand to hand combat. Well, almost everyone. Addy looked up and saw Raimundo in the air, firing down wind balls at any opponent. Glancing one more time around the battlefield, she saw no sign of Chase, so she went to help Rai.

"I thought you were looking for Chase!" Rai yelled over the scream of the battle.

"I was. He isn't down there!" She yelled back. A look of surprise came on Raimundos' face as he scanned the field. She was right. He was nowhere.

"I thought he brought all these guys here?"

"He did, but I bet he's waiting to make some kind of big dramatic entrance. By the way, need some help?" She yelled

"Yeah, my wind isn't really hurting the enemy so much, but if you make lightning balls, I can blow them down on them, and I will do a lot more damage."

Addy looked down, surveying the field, "Damage has already been done." She was right. There was blood every where, staining the once green field. Both sides were losing people, and at least seven warriors had bad gashes in their arms or legs. Addy looked at her own arm, which had a large cut in it. One man had managed to get close enough to her to cut her, but she quickly had him dead. She remembered the look in his eyes before he had died. Was it shock, regret? Addy couldn't tell, but she didn't like that look.

"Shoku Sun Lightning!" Addy yelled. Huge balls of lightning started to form above her hand. She pulled energy from the clouds above which held static electricity. A storm was forming which was a good thing, since Addy could pull power from it. One by one, Rai shot down the balls onto the enemy, aiming perfectly and never missing, though it didn't kill them. Suddenly, Addy stopped. Rai turned to see why she wasn't making more balls, and understood. There was Chase, standing at the end of the battlefield, motioning for her to come over and fight. Addy didn't ask questions. She shot out of the sky as fast as lightning, to where Chase was standing.

"Finally, I'll finish what my mother stated." Addy hissed to Chase.

He laughed cruelly. "You are truly your mothers daughter. She also figured out I was evil, but by that time it was too late. With almost all her power drained, she tried to fight me, trying to protect you from me. But she couldn't do it. She was too weak. Just like you."

"Shut up!" Addy yelled. "My mother was stronger then you, and you know it. You don't fight fair battles and honor means nothing to you. You will win by any means necessary. Now, I will kill you as my mother tried, but this time, you _will_ die!" She ran towards him, knife in hand, ready to slash his throat. He easily sidestepped and jumped in the other direction. She headed for him again, this time the blade shinning a blue-ish color, showing she had put some of her lightning into it, but he again sidestepped.

"Are you just going to run!" She yelled. He squinted his eyes.

"No." Quickly, he started a round-house kick at her, but she ducked and surged forward with her dagger, He jumped over her and tried to kick her from the back, but she had already turned around and saw the attack coming. She jumped over his leg, now already forgetting her knife, and threw a punch at him, Fifteen punches actually, each one as fast as lightning, but he just avoided them. Then Addy stopped. She realized what he was doing. He was going to wear her out. She started to circle him, waiting for the next move.

"Are you giving in?" He asked.

"Yeah right."

"You really should just give into the Heylin side. You'll have power; no one will question you. You could bring back your mother." At this, she wavered.

**Addy's Pov**

My mother? Could it actually happen? Could we be together again? No! Snap out of it!

**Normal Pov**

"You liar! She wouldn't be dead if you didn't kill her!" She yelled, lunging for Chase blinded by hatred, but he sidestepped and continued talking.

"All you have to do is swear loyalty to me. She'll come back if you do. ---"

"Shut up!" She yelled

"---All you have to do is say the word."

"I will never swear loyalty to you!" She hissed. Chase glared at her.

"Then you are of no use to me." He signaled to someone, and before Addy had time to turn around and arrow pierced her shoulder. She cried out in pain, and fell to her knees. Raimundo flew to help her.

"Addy!" He yelled.

"You are to late," Chase said "That arrow was dipped in poison, and will work it's way through her body until it reaches her heart and kills her." With the last of her strength, Addy stood up, one arm hanging limply on one side. With her good arm, she took out her dagger, and flung it as hard as she could. Chases eyes flickered in surprise, and before he could react, the knife had made contact, just under his heart. Chase stared at the wound in surprise, until his eyes rolled into his head and shut, for the last time, as he fell to the ground.

"I'm immortal! I can't be killed." He mumbled.

"I used that dagger in love, and love over comes all." Addy yelled, just before he died. She swayed and started falling.

"Addy," Rai said softly. He caught her as she fell to the ground.

She gave him a small smile. "We did it Rai."

"Yeah, we did."

"Rai," She winced as she tried to move. "Guess this is good-bye for good."

"No! It can't be." Tears were rolling down his face.

" It's okay. Now, I'll finally be able to see my mom. And Rai, one last thing."

"What?" He asked softly. She kissed him on the lips. Raimundo hugged her tight as she did it, enjoying it for the last time.

"Love you." She said, and her eyes closed.

"No. NO!" Raimundo yelled. "You can't leave." he whispered. He laid her down on her back, and took a few steps back. If he didn't know better, he would think she was asleep. Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Lightning struck down on the exact area of Addy's body. Raimundo shielded his eyes from the light and when he looked back, she was gone. She hadn't been fried or barbecued, she had simply disappeared. Except for one thing.

Rai bent down and picked up her medallion. Under it was a note, folded neatly.

_Through darkness and pain, the light of love shall shine brighter then all. Forever and always our love will bind us._

Tears rolled down Raimundo's face as he read this, making the ink on the paper run. He clenched he medallion close to his heart. She was really gone, but now, he had a part of her with him always.

"Forever and always." He repeated. "Our love will bind us."


	23. We Return

**Rai: Well, Addy's kinda of... ummm... yeah, you all read the last ch. So I'll talk Don't worry, dragon of spirits made sure to make an awsome ending! she doesn't own XS blah blah blah, On with the story! This is the VERY LAST CH!!!!!!!!!!! (okay, theoreticly its an epilog, but whatever) (get ready to be shocked!)  
**

* * *

**Epilog: We return**

Addy watched the temple from the clouds. She didn't know how, or why, but just before she died,when the lightning had struck her body, her spirit had merged with the storm. She watched as Rai came to one of the windows and stared outside, as he always did on days like this. It was about to rain, washing the last of the blood from the battle that had happened four years ago.

At eighteen years old, Rai was still depressed over what had happened. Today more then ever, since it was Addy's birthday. He could have saved her! He was just an idiot who lost the love of his life.

"Yeah, I am an idiot." He said to himself. And continued to stare out the window. On days like this, when storms approached, he felt like he was closer to Addy. When he asked Master Fung what had happened to Addy's body when the lightning struck, he had said that she was could be two things, now part of the storm, or dead. Master Guan had told Rai in private that a skilled warrior could disconnect their spirit at the peak of their power. But Master Guan had also said he didn't know what this truly meant, or if it was true, so Rai didn't get his hopes up.

A woman approached Addy.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Addy nodded.

"So, I guess I won't see you anymore." Addy said with sorrow.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you every second. Now, get ready, when the lightning hits the ground, you must travel with it, then find your inner peace."

"Got it. Well, goodbye mom." She said hugging her mother.

"Goodbye my daughter. Now go." Addy traveled down the lightning as her mother had commander and shut her eyes, trying to find her inner peace. If it did not work today, then it never would. For today, on her eighteenth birthday, a warrior reaches their peak of power. She saw Raimundo's face smiling at her, and the strong desire to break free became stronger. She grew aware that she had hit the ground, yet was not going back up. Opening one eye, she saw she was on the ground, in an eighteen-year-old body. It turned out your body aged with your spirit.

She turned to the temple and saw Raimundo gawking out the window. He rubbed his eyes four times before he whispered. "Addy?"

"Hello Rai, so how's life been with out me? Anything new happen?" She asked jokingly. He grinned and ran from the window making his way outside.

"Addy!" He yelled, grabbing her waist and twilling her around. She giggled childishly with glee.

"That feels so good. I can actually feel things again!"

The three other monks were heading out of the temple to see what Raimundo was screaming his head off about. Addy caught the key words of their conversation. "Seeing mirages... finally cracked." When they looked up and saw Addy, all three of their jaws dropped.

"Addy? How… but we… OH MY GOD!!!! YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko screamed, the fact finally sinking in.

After many hugs, what happeneds, and are you okays, the three other warriors went to tell Master Fung, leaving Addy and Rai alone.

"Addy, I'm sorry about four years ago. I should have---"Addy cut him off.

"Oh shut up." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "It's been too long for sorry. Four years of being in a spirit world and you kinda miss living."

"Did you see your mother?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, I did, and do you know what I talk to her about the whole time?"

'Hmm?"

"You." She giggled, kissing him again. "Man that feels good. Not having you around was the worst part. Did you get my note?"

He smiled. " Forever and always,-"

"-Love shall bind us." She finished "yeah, that was it."

Rai fished something out of his pocket. It was her old medallion. "I think this belongs to you." He said, tying it around her neck.

"Thanks." She said, grasping it in her hand, over he chest.

He pulled her closer, whispering in her ears. "I missed you so much."

She closed her eyes. "What did you miss the most?" she whispered back.

"This." He pulled her until their lips met, but unlike before, this was a slow, romantic kiss. They stayed like that for a while, and when their lips finally did break off, they still hugged tightly.

"Rai, how do you know it's me? I mean, I do look different then I did four years ago"

"Your eyes give it all away. The hazel brown with emerald dust. I always found them beautiful," He said. "I've always found all of you beautiful."

"Your being so romantic today Rai." Addy said jokingly.

"Well, I owe you four years of complements." Addy laughed at this and Rai joined along.

When they finally calmed down, Rai hugged Addy close. "I love you." He said

"Forever and always our love shall bind us."

* * *

**Addy: OMG! What an awsome ending! I'm still alive!!!!!! k, now i have to thank all my reviewers**

**For those that only reviewed a few times:**

**firesandstorm , fallyn , katara1234 , BLunaRo , KingdomHeartsQueen , FantasyFanatic613 , Orshadow , AHAV , bbxrae4evah **rAiKiMlOver455673 **U guys ROCK!  
**

**And A HUGE thanks for those who supported me throughout the most story**

**PigXiaolin101(u reviews totally helped mewhen i was down!) , dragonridersrock(my bff! U so rock!) , Jack's Obsessed Fangirl(srry i had to take u out eventually, but ur part was still awsome!), tietum(almost every ch. ou reviewed and it was ment more then.. well alot!) , Eye of the Eagle (thanx sis, your advice was helping me stay up!) , Dragon Of Energy (u rock! Thanx 4 all the reviews!)  
**

**And for two special ppl. Who stayed with me threw everything, reviewed always, and didn't flame! Miniku!!!! You rock and even though she didn't know my story existed at first, when she did she made sure to review every ch! Anatonia!!!!!! you two are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**really all You guys are the best! Sincerly sorry if i missed someone, but 23 ch of reviews its hard to get everyone.This is probally the last time I can say this in a story soooo.. ICE CREAM FOR ALL!!!!!!!!! I may make a sequal to Storms Of Lightning but its a maybe. K... umm... Well, read any other stories I put up, and thanx a lot for all the reviews guys and 4 reading my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
